New Gal Season 1 Completed
by Spacegal 17
Summary: Liz Parker is the new girl in the story. She is the alien, not Tess. More details is inside. please review at the end if you like it. Thanks.rnChanged the title as the story will be split into three parts.
1. Default Chapter

This is an opposite one around. Tess was shot and Max saved her, they are not in love, well Tess thinks she is in love with Max but he isn't in love with her, they are going out, NO VISIONS! Maria and Alex are Tess's friends and Michael is going out with Maria, Alex and Isabel are still friends, they have no idea about the Destiny thing. This happens after sexual healing, its different, and Max, Tess didn't do anything that Max, and Liz did in the programmes.

Chapter 1

"So how are you dealing with Max/Tess and Michael/Maria?" Alex asked as he sat down next to Isabel, Isabel looked up and saw that Max and Tess were sitting on the bench, Max was looking out into the distance while Tess was trying to kiss him, and rolled her eyes.

"I can cope with Michael and Maria, their arguments are the most interesting thing, but Max and Tess, I don't know, but somehow it just doesn't work." Isabel sighed and Alex nodded.

"Tell me about it." Isabel noticed a girl of 16 walk up.

"Hi, are you lost?" Isabel asked the girl and the girl turned around to face Isabel with a startled look on her face.

"Oh Hi! No, I was just looking for a seat." The girl said and Isabel smiled, instantly liking the girl.

"Here, sit here." Isabel motioned to the seat across from her and the girl shot her a thankful look. "So you are the new girl?" Isabel asked and the girl laughed which provoked smiles from Alex and Isabel.

"Yeah I am, I'm Liz Parker." Liz said as she held out her hand. Isabel and Alex shook it.

"I'm Isabel and this is Alex." Isabel introduced and Liz nodded.

"It's great to meet you." Liz said as she poured sugar into her yoghurt.

"Oh my god, I do that too." Isabel said and Liz looked up at her startled.

"You do. I just hate it that there is not enough sugar." Liz said and Isabel nodded.

"So how is you first day at school?" Alex asked and Liz shrugged.

"It's okay except that some of the girls are a little wary around me as their boyfriends seems to like me and other girls are just trying to make sure that I'm not going to jump their boyfriends' bones. While all the other boys are saying how much they like me but all they want to do is get you alone in the janitor closet." Liz remarked with a roll of her eyes and Alex laughed.

"We have a eraser room." Isabel said and Liz looked at her.

"Thanks for telling me that." Liz said which caused Alex and Isabel to laugh.

"So what do you have next?" Alex asked.

"Erm, Maths, Trig." Liz said as she looked at her timetable and Alex nodded.

"I'm there next, I'll go with you." Alex said and Liz nodded with a huge smile.

"Thanks Alex." Liz said and Isabel smiled, liking that Alex liked Liz.

* * *

"How do you do it with Tess?" Michael asked Max as both of them walked into the Evan's kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Maria wants us to be a more loving couple, you know all the hand stuff and that." Michael said and Max looked at him.

"It's not like there is a handbook." Max said with a bemused smiled and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Maxwell, things are getting frosty, she went to a French club instead of meeting me in the eraser room, what the hell is a French club?" Michael demanded and Max handed him a glass.

"Well, act like she is the only girl in the room,"

"She is usually the only girl in the room." Michael remarked

"Girls like surprises, give her a flower in the middle of the day or a note in her locker or take her out somewhere nice." Max finished.

"How do you know women so well?" a voice asked and both men spun around and saw a girl standing there, she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Max asked

"She's my friend." Isabel responded as she came through, she gave Liz a smile and Liz smiled back.

"How come we haven't met her before?" Michael asked

"God Michael, can you be anymore rude?" Isabel exclaimed and Liz laughed which caught the attention of the three of them, they were stunned at how her laugh sounded so much like an angel.

"It's okay, it's refreshing from what all the other guys say, and my name is Liz Parker." Liz said.

"My brother Max," Isabel introduced with a nod of her head in Max's direction "And this is our friend Michael." Isabel said and Liz nodded.

"It's really nice to meet you two." Liz said looking both boys in the eyes and there was a knock on the door.

"Oh excuse me." Isabel said as she headed toward the front door.

"So where do you come from?" Max asked as he handed Liz a drink, Liz took it was smile and looked around.

"Erm you don't have any Tabasco sauce do you. It just, well I like it with my drink." Liz said and both boys looked at her stunned. "It's a little habit of mine since I was younger." Liz explained, mistaking the look on their face.

"No, it's okay, we do it too." Michael said and Liz looked at him stunned and then an excited look broke over her face.

"You do. Oh thank god, I was getting sick of everyone looking at me like I was another being from somewhere else." Liz remarked and Max laughed.

"That's a good way of putting forward what everyone thinks." Max said as he handed her the bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"Liz, there's someone to see you." Isabel said as she came into the kitchen and Liz looked behind her and saw an elderly man come through, her face lit up with happiness.

"Daddy!" Liz squealed as she rushed over to her father and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Lizzie." Mr. Parker sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh sorry, Dad I like you to meet Max and Isabel Evans, and Michael Gurien, guys I like you to meet my father, Jeff Parker." Liz introduced and Jeff shook both boys hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Lizzie, please tell me where you are so I know and wouldn't panic." Jeff gently scolded his daughter and Liz nodded.

"I'm really sorry, I forgot to phone you, don't worry it won't happen again." Liz swore and Jeff nodded.

"I'll see you back at home." Jeff said as he kissed her forehead once more and exited the house.

"Wow he's protective of you." Michael remarked and Max slapped Michael's arm.

"Stop being rude." Isabel exclaimed and Liz shook her head.

"No it's okay, my dad is protective of me because I lost my mom a few years ago, I was in the accident with her, there was a car accident, my mom was killed on impact, I almost died." Liz said her tone sad. Isabel hugged her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Isabel said and Liz nodded.

"And the other reason he's protective of me because I'm adopted, he doesn't want to lose me." Liz said and all three of them looked at him stunned.

"Adopted, when?" Max asked and Liz looked at him puzzled.

"Well the people thought I was 6 at the time, you see I have no memories of anything before I was I found." Liz said and all three of them looked at each other. "Why?" Liz asked.

"It's nothing, just curious." Michael said

"Come on Liz, we need to finish our homework." Isabel said and Liz nodded.

"See you all later I guess." Liz said with a shrug as she followed Isabel back to her room.

* * *

"What did you think of the new girl?" Alex asked Maria as he sat down at the counter and Maria laughed.

"Oh she is really nice, she is a bit wild though." Maria said and Alex laughed.

"You saw that too." Alex asked.

"Kinda hard not to, all you have to do is look at the clothes and all the boys drooling over her." Maria said and Tess came up.

"Well not 3 boys I know." Tess said as she sat down and Alex looked at her.

"Wanna name those boys?" Alex asked

"You, Michael and Max." Tess named and Maria nodded.

"Alex is too busy being in love with Izzy."

"Michael would be too scared to look at another girl because of Maria."

"Max is too in love with me." All three of them said and looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." All three of them said.

Max, Michael, and Isabel entered the Crashdown. Maria, Alex, and Tess headed over to the booth and all of them sat down.

"What are we doing tonight?" Max asked as he looped his arm over the back of the booth.

"Hi, may I take you order or would you like to wait?" a voice said and all of them looked up in a shock.

"Liz!" Alex asked and Liz's head shot up from her pad with a startled look on her face.

"HI!" Liz said with a huge smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Oh I work and live here, my dad bought the Crashdown." Liz said and Max smiled to himself. 'I'll have a good reason to put up with this place' Max thought to himself.

"Oh that's so cool! I work here too, we are gonna have a blast." Maria exclaimed and Liz laughed.

"Sound like it! So you wanna order or wait?" Liz asked.

"We'll take a round of cherry coke." Max said and Liz nodded as she wrote it down.

"Erm Tabasco sauce?" Liz asked with a hesitated look and Max smile, which caused Liz to relax.

"Three bottle, Tess will have her with lime." Max said and Liz nodded.

"Be back soon." Liz said as she walked off. Isabel, Alex, Tess, and Maria looked at Max stunned.

"She knows you like Tabasco sauce?" Maria demanded.

"She likes it too, she told us after she asked for Tabasco sauce for her drink, she misread our look as we were stunned." Michael explained.

"When did you talk to her?" Tess asked.

"She was at my house, I was helping her catch up in class." Isabel said and everyone nodded.

"Here you go guys, enjoy and call me when you need me." Liz said as she walked over to another table.

"She's a brave one." Maria remarked which caused the rest of the gang to chuckle.

"Hi can I take your order?" Liz asked a group of jocks.

"Oh baby, you can take me home." One of them said and Liz rolled her eyes.

"In your dream." Liz remarked as she walked off, the jock, not willing to give up, stood up, grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him.

"You'll be mine." He snarled and Liz threw her head back and laughed, her head came back down and she looked into his eyes with a cold death glare, which shook the boy to his core.

"Wanna bet?" Liz whispered as she grabbed the hand that was on her arm and twisted it so hard that it broke, the guy let out a scream of pain and Liz pushed him away. "Hands off." Liz remarked as she walked over toward the counter. One of the other jock came up behind her, bunching up his fists, Liz spun around and hopped onto the counter and used her feet to punch him in the chest, he went flying out if the open doors. "Anyone else?" Liz asked the other boys, they looked at each other and helped the jock off the floor and ran out of the room. Liz nodded and smiled as she walked over to the hatch to get the order and placed it over at a table.

"Enjoy." Liz said and the customers nodded and continued doing what they were doing, except from the gang who were stunned.

"Whoa girl, you are gonna have to tell me where you learned that." Maria said and Liz laughed.

"I didn't learn it, it came to me naturally, I don't how but it just did, I seem to do things instinctively." Liz explained and walked off to a customer.

"Max do you think she might be like us." Isabel asked and everyone looked toward her.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"Think about it, we don't even feel threatened by her, it like we know her and trust her, she's adopted, she likes Tabasco sauce and things too sweet." Isabel said and Michael nodded.

"You have to admit Max, she even looks like us that it's a bit freaky." Michael said and Maria looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, If Isabel hadn't dyed her hair blonde, she would have dark brown hair." Michael explained and Max nodded.

"Yeah I noticed it, I just want us to be careful around her, just to be on the safe side." Max said and the others nodded, Tess just looked toward Liz with a cold glare.

Everyone left apart from Tess Liz was clearing up.

"Tess you do want anything? I'm closing up in a few minutes." Liz said and Tess walked up to Liz.

"I want you to stay away from Max, Michael, Isabel, Alex, and Maria." Tess said and Liz looked at her stunned.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"They don't really like you and to be honest, they are kinda getting fed up with you." Tess said and Liz looked at her hurt.

"Why didn't they just tell me that?" Liz asked

"They didn't want to hurt you, now just stay away from us." Tess snapped and left. Liz looked after Tess with a stunned hurt look on her face.

Liz locked the door, ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slammed the door, and cried into her pillow. Jeff saw his daughter run into her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Lizzie?" Jeff asked, his heart breaking at his Daughter's cries.

Liz kept her head on the pillow but lifted a hand and the door unlocked. Jeff entered.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, Liz sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Tess, A friend of Isabel, told me to stay away from the gang, it turns out that they don't like me!" Liz sobbed and Jeff took her into his arms, he knew how hard it was for Liz not to be accepted, all her life she wanted to be accepted into this world. Jeff was confused at why the gang wouldn't like her, everywhere she went, people would always remark how bright and beautiful she was, she was caring and loveable.

"Don't worry sweetie, they are probably not the type of people you want to hang around with, everything will be fine." Jeff swore and Liz pulled away.

"When do you think we'll find the other three? I'm tired of not being accepted, I want my brother!" Liz cried and Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"We'll find them soon, I promise." Jeff swore and pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Go to sleep honey." Jeff said and Liz nodded, Jeff waved his hand and Liz was in her sleepwear, her joggers, and t-shirt. Liz lay on the bed and Jeff pulled the covers over her body and kissed her forehead.

Jeff stepped out of the room and tossed a tic-tac into his mouth as he headed toward his room.

Thank you for reading, I will try to update really soon. Please review at the end to tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, they really helped.

Good Golly Miss Molly, relax, Liz is not evil in this story; I am keeping Liz in her character like the one she is in the programme Roswell so you don't have to worry about her killing Alex. Just keep reading and you'll see what I mean soon.

Chapter 2

Liz was standing in front of her locker, in a daze as she looked into the small room and took out her biology book. She heard laugher coming down the hallway and saw Isabel, Max, and Michael heading her way, she panicked and slammed her locker door shut and ran off which caused Max, Michael and Isabel to stop in their track and look at her with confusement on their face.

"What was that all about?" Isabel asked, the two boys shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't see us." Michael asked and the two of them looked at Michael.

"She saw us." Max said and all of them went into their classes. Max saw Liz was standing next to the teacher's desk and stopped in his track, he didn't know that she was in his class. Liz froze and turned around and her eyes locked with Max'. Max could see the pain in her eyes as well as confusion and wondered what had happened between last night and this morning. He was about to go to her when he felt someone tugging on his arm.

"Come on Max, we have to sit down." Tess said and Max let her pull him toward their table.

"Settle down class!" Ms. Hardy shouted and the class settled down. "As we have a new student joining us today, she is going to need a partner, Max Evans, you will be her partner for the rest of the semester, Tess you will help John." Ms. Hardy ordered and both girls froze.

"Why can't Max work with John and I'll work with Liz?" Tess exclaimed.

"Because you know very well that it is a boy/girl routine, now would you please swap partners?" Ms. Hardy demanded, cutting off any more arguments and everyone shuffled. Liz sat next to Max and took out her notebook and biology book to avoid eye contact with Max.

"Looks like we meet again, if we don't stop meeting each other like this, I'm going to think that you were stalking me." Max teased.

"In your dreams." Liz snapped back with a glare and turned back to the teacher, leaving Max staring at her with a stunned hurt look. He was wondering what he had done to hurt her,

"Liz, what did I do?" Max whispered, Liz just turned to her bag and pulled out her folder so she could start taking notes, ignoring Max.

Max looked behind him and met Maria's eyes; he shrugged helplessly; not knowing what to do while Maria looked at him with sympathy. She made a motion with her hand, telling him to carry on. Max turned back to Liz with renew determine but faltered when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He wondered what happened to make her so sad and angry.

Liz was looking at the board, Max was trying very hard to get her to talk to him, she almost smiled but Tess words rang in her mind once more.

"_They don't really like you and to be honest, they are kinda getting fed up with you."_

She was confused by their actions; she didn't know what to think anymore. Tess told them that they didn't like her yet Max was being friendly, either that Tess was lying or Max was a very good actor.

* * *

The bell went, signally lunch time and she packed up her stuff, taking as long as she wanted, the teacher had asked her to stay behind class to go over some of the stuff that she had missed. Max packed his stuff up and waited, he looked at Maria, caught her eyes, and nodded his head toward Tess and Maria nodded, she grabbed Tess and pulled her out of the room toward the lunch, telling her that Max wanted to talk to the teacher.

"Liz are you mad at me for something?" Max whispered but Liz just ignored him. Max sighed and shook his head and proceeds to go out of the classroom.

"Mr. Evans, please wait a moment, this concerned you as well." Ms. Hardy said and Max looked at her. "I want Liz to take the lab during some lunch time to catch on the stuff that she had missed, you are her partner so I want you to help her in the lab as well." Ms. Hardy said and Max nodded. "Good, I will see you later."

Liz slumped her shoulders and sat back on her stool and started to cry, she placed her head in her arms as she sobbed. Max was confused; he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Liz is everything okay?" Max asked as he placed a hand on her back, Liz sat up and shrugged his hand off her.

"I'm fine, you don't need to bother Max, just leave me alone." Liz snapped, not looking at him.

"Liz what have I done?" Max asked and Liz looked at him with all the anger she felt toward him showing in her eyes.

"How about the group of people I really thought I could be come friends with are only putting up with me because they don't want to hurt my feelings? You know, if you don't like me and are getting fed up with me you should have told me, not just string me along for the ride!" Liz snapped and Max looked at her confused and stunned.

"Liz we do like you!" Max cried and Liz sobbed once more.

"That not what I heard." Liz snapped

"Who told you that?" Max snapped at her, Liz picked up her bag and looked at him.

"Ask your precious girlfriend, have a nice life Max, I feel sorry for the next new person to come along and get sucked into your little game." Liz snapped and stormed out.

Max just sat there stunned, soon his brain started to process and his vein began to boil up with anger, he stood up, grabbed his bag and stormed after Liz, he soon caught her hurrying over to her car and grabbed her arm and pulled her over to his jeep.

"Max! What are you doing? Let of me!" Liz snapped.

"Not till we have a nice little talk." Max snapped back as he thrusted her into the seat, hurried over to his side, and drove off.

* * *

Liz stayed silent during the whole ride as she refused to talk, Max soon pulled the jeep to a stop and Liz looked out of the front window and gasped, there was a huge lake in front of them and it was gorgeous. (Think about the lake in Crazy after Alex confronted by F.B.I)

"Wow!" Liz exclaimed and Max smiled as he saw the awe look on her face.

"I come out here as much I can, it's the only place you can really be alone and just think about things." Max explained and Liz nodded. "Right I want you tell me what is going on." Max demanded and Liz shook her head.

"Last night, after you all left, Tess stayed behind and she told me to stay away from you all as you were getting fed up with me. I was hurt because I didn't get it. I mean you all acted like you liked me now she was telling me that you didn't and I hate it when people act like they like someone but they really don't." Liz said and Max was stunned.

"Liz, we like you, I promise you that we like you, I think Tess is just jealous because you are new so everyone is paying you more attention than her." Max said.

"Everyone or you?" Liz asked and Max looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Come on Max, I'm not blind, I saw how you act around me and her, you don't really give her the time of day but with me, you are chasing me all over the place to get me to answer one of your questions and you, Michael and Isabel are really interested in my past." Liz said and Max nodded.

"You see, we are adopted too, you see that social people thought we were six and we have no memories before that." Max said and Liz looked at him stunned.

"Must be a coincidence." Liz muttered.

"Liz what I'm about to ask you is a little strange..." Max started but cut off when her phone rang; she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Liz asked. "Oh hi daddy what's wrong? ... No I'm with Max, you remember him...really, but it's lunch time...Yes daddy I will call you if going to be late...okay love you too." Liz said and hung up the phone with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry about that, anyway what were you going to ask?" Liz asked and Max shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, anyway what was up with your dad?" Max asked

"Oh I forgot to phone him earlier to let him know that I was safe." Liz said and Max nodded.

"He really loves you doesn't he?" Max asked and Liz giggled.

"He dotes on me, he is a big pussy cat underneath his tough exterior, its only because he wants to keep me safe." Liz said and Max nodded. Both of them sat there in the jeep staring into the water.

* * *

Later that night, Liz was cleaning up and the jukebox was playing music, soon her favourite music came on.

"Yes, finally." Liz muttered as she ran over and turned up the music. Max, Michael, Alex, Tess, Maria, and Isabel appeared at the door and were watching with amusement as Liz danced and shook her hips as she listened to the music.

Michael knocked on the door, Liz looked up, and smiled as she walked over while singing the song, she unlocked the door

_Posters of love surrounding me, lost in the world of fantasy_

_Every night she comes to me and gives me, all the love I need._

_Now this hot girl, she's not your average girl – _Maria and Liz began singing the chorus, which provoked smiles from the rest of the gang apart from Tess.

_She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine_

_And she's so fine designed to blow your mind_

_She's a dominatrix supermodel beauty queen_

_I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child_

_Just a little touch Madonna's wild style_

_With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's'_

_You've got the star of my liquid dream_

_Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark_

_Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark_

_When it comes to the test well, Tyra's the best_

_And Salma Hayek brings the rest_

_Now this hot girl, she's not your average girl_

_She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine_

_And she's so fine designed to blow your mind_

_She's a dominatrix supermodel beauty queen_

_I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child_

_Just a little touch Madonna's wild style_

_And Janet Jackson's smile; throw in a body like Jennifer's'_

_You've got the star of my liquid dreams_

_Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality_

_Like Halle B_

_My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friend all think I'm crazy_

_But in my mind, I leave the world behind every night I dream_

_Oh._

_Liquid Dreams, my Liquid Dreams_

_Waterfall and streams, these liquid dreams_

_I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child_

_Just little, touch of Madonna's wild style_

With Janet Jackson's smile 

_Throw in a body like Jennifer's_

_You've got the star of my liquid dreams_

_My liquid dreams_

_I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child_

_Just little touch of Madonna's wild style_

With Janet Jackson's smile 

_Throw in a body like Jennifer's_

_You've got the star of my liquid dreams_

_My liquid dreams_

_I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child_

_Just little, touch of Madonna's wild style_

With Janet Jackson's smile 

_Throw in a body like Jennifer's_

_You've got the star of my liquid dreams_

_My liquid dreams_

_I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child_

_Just little, touch of Madonna's wild style_

With Janet Jackson's smile 

_Throw in a body like Jennifer's_

_You've got the star of my liquid dreams_

_My liquid dreams_

Everyone was laughing and having fun apart from Tess, who hated the fact that Liz was still hanging around and didn't take what Tess told her seriously.

"Where's your dad?" Maria asked Liz as Liz picked up the tray of sugar containers.

"He at a convention right now, he should be back tomorrow." Liz said as she headed into the back room.

"So does you dad leave you alone often?" Isabel asked and Liz came through while taking her hair band off.

"Yeah he does, it unavoidable." Liz said and everyone nodded.

"But doesn't it kinda get a bit lonely?" Alex asked and Liz giggles.

"No not really, to be honest I like it when I'm on my own, I can just relax and think about anything I want to think about and do anything I want, it's really peaceful." Liz said and everyone nodded.

"So, how come you are adopted?" Alex as Liz headed into the backroom.

"Well when I was, well everyone thought I was six at the time, I was found wandering around on the highway, that's when dad found me, he took me to the adopting centre and they checked me out, he had the feeling that he knew me so he adopted me." Liz called out as she got changed then came out, running her hand through her hair to smooth it out.

"Must have been terrible wandering around all alone." Maria mused as she took a sip of her drink and Liz shrugged.

"I don't really remember much so it's make it easier." Liz answered truthfully.

"So why did you move here?" Tess asked and everyone threw her a glare apart from Liz, who was deep in thought.

"That's a good question, I don't really know why I'm out here, all I knew that my dad came home one night and said that we were moving so everything was packed and here I was. Dad is trying to find if I've have a brother or sister out there but we haven't got any conclusion yet." Liz explained with a shrug, she missed the look that everyone gave to each other.


	3. New Gal Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you really think that she could be the fourth alien." Alex asked. The gang were sitting about in Michael's apartment, looking at each other.

"It can't just be a coincidence that she's been adopted after being found on the highway." Isabel put forward.

"How do you know that she's not an F.B.I agent?" Tess demanded. "You heard what Toloposky said, she told us that we couldn't trust anyone." Tess snapped.

They all thought back to the time when they all went to see a movie, they were all walking home when Toloposky had ambushed them.

"We're not trusting her and I seriously doubt that the F.B.I would use a student to get close to us." Maria explained.

"Yeah, I mean, she hasn't even asked any questions about the shooting or Max healing you." Michael stated.

"Max, you're being quiet. Any reason?" Tess asked

"Just thinking." Max replied honestly.

"About Liz?" She snapped out, disgusted.

"Well, she is the main topic of this conversation isn't she?" Maria asked innocently, causing Tess to glare at her.

"Max, I'm your girlfriend!" she exclaimed and Max shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason, I'm drawn to her. Maybe I knew her from my past life." Max suggested.

"We must have known her!" Michael exclaimed. "If the three of us were sent down together, maybe she was sent down with us!" Michael stated.

"Why would you say that?" Isabel asked.

"Listen, even though I have you two, I always felt like something was missing, then she turned up and I felt like this hole just filled in." Michael explained and Mac nodded in agreement.

"I agree, how does it feel to you." Max asked.

"Like that she's my real sister." Michael admitted and everyone gasped. "You?" Michael asked, looking at Max.

"Like we were together in our past life. I think I was in love with her." Max admitted and everyone just stared at him.

"Max!" Tess exclaimed and Max looked at her.

"I'm sorry Tess, but I really do feel that way and to be honest, I'm really attracted to her." Max replied.

"I feel like the two of us were very close, like we were sisters." Isabel added and Michael nodded.

"The three of us were closed in our past life, that much we can remember so it makes sense that we're close in this life, who to say it's not the same for Liz?" Michael explained

"You have to admit, it does make sense." Alex agreed, thinking.

"So what do we do know?" Maria asked.

"We need to confront Liz as soon as possible. I still believe that she is an F.B.I" Tess stubbornly stated while everyone rolled their eyes and shook their head.

XXXX

Liz was humming, as she got ready for her bed, she smiled lightly at the photograph that framed on her desk, which contained Nancy Parker and Liz Parker. Liz was seven at the time and both of them were laughing and waving into the picture.

The phone rang; causing Liz to lean over her bed to reach her bedside table, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Parker resident." Liz greeted.

"Hi honey, how is everything?" Jeff greeted and Liz smiled brightly.

"Hi daddy! Everything's fine. How's it going at the convention?" Liz asked.

"Fine honey, I should be back tomorrow night at the latest." Jeff explained and Liz nodded.

"That's great. See you tomorrow."

"Night honey and don't use your powers too much, you know how it tires you out." Jeff warned gently.

"Okay, night daddy." Liz finished and hung up the phone.

XXXX

The next morning, Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Maria, and Alex were sitting in the Crashdown at their usual booth.

Liz was setting up the coffee machine while laughing at something Jose said to her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Maria asked; everyone looked at her with a puzzled look. "It's amazing how working her can just put a smile on her face." Maria explained.

_I woke up today with this feeling _

_That better things are coming my way (way) _

_And if the sunshine has a meaning _

_Telling me not to let things get in my way _

_When the rainy days are dying _

_Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in _

_Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh)_

_Get on up when you're down _– Liz and Melissa (one of the waitress) started dancing and singing to the chorus.

_Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay _

_Keep on moving anyway _

_Feels like I should be screaming _

_Trying to get it through to my friends _

_Sometimes it feels that life has no meaning _

_But I know things will be alright in the end _

_When the rainy days are dying _

_Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in _

_Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Get on up when you're down _

_Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay _

_Keep on moving anyway _

_When the rainy days are dying _

_Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in _

_Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Get on up when you're down _

_Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay _

_Keep on moving anyway _

_Get on up when you're down _

_Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay _

_Keep on moving anyway _

_When the rainy days are dying _

_Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in _

_Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin'_

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

Get on up when you're down 

_Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay _

_Keep on moving anyway _

_Get on up when you're down _

_Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay _

_Keep on moving anyway... _The two girls were laughing as they finished the song. The gang smiled, except from Tess, at Liz's obvious happiness.

The doorbell jingled, attracting everyone's attention. Max, Michael, Maria and Tess looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"What?" Isabel and Alex asked.

"Those are the two tourist that were here during the shooting and they raised a lot of questions." Max explained.

"Hi would you like a booth?" Liz asked as she greeted the two newest customers with a warm smile. Both of them just smiled as they followed Liz to the booth behind the gang. "Take a look at the menus and I will be back soon to collect your order." Liz explained as she moved between the tables to collect up the order that Jose had left out for her.

"Damn, figures she'll put them behind us." Tess hissed. "This proves that she is an F.B.I." Tess exclaimed and Isabel scoffed as she leaned over to the tourist.

"Excuse me, do you know her?" Isabel asked, pointing toward Liz and the woman nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Liz" she replied but cut off with a triumphed cheer.

"Told you, F.B.I" Tess replied and they all hear a clatter, they all turned and saw Liz standing there with broken plates and glasses as her feet.

"F.B.I? Where?" Liz whispered while looking around the building.

"We know her name because it was on her name tag." The lady finished off, glaring at Tess.

Alex climbed out of the booth and got to his knees to help Liz clear up the mess she made.

"There is no F.B.I, Tess was just practising her lines for a drama class." Alex covered up quickly and noticed the unmistakable relief in her eyes.

"Sorry, I guessed I just panicked slightly." Liz apologised as she took the tray to the back room while Alex got back on to the booth.

"Panicked my ass, she was downright petrified." Alex muttered to himself. A thought hit him. What if she had been captured by the F.B.I. He had wondered what they would do if they ever caught Max, Isabel or Michael, but seeing Liz. He didn't want to know.

XXXX

"I think that Jeff might be Naseco." Alex exclaimed as they entered the Evan's house. Max just looked at Alex with a thoughtful look.

"That makes sense, I mean, it was him who found her and he was the one who brought her here." Max explained.

"But it doesn't make sense, I mean, all we knew that there was one alien out there now there seems to be two?" Maria asked and Michael shrugged.

"Then why wouldn't they just come forward?" Tess asked. "I still think they are F.B.I." She responded stubbornly.

"No, didn't you see the fear in her eyes when we mentioned them?" Alex asked and everyone looked at him. "When Liz overheard us talking about the F.B.I, there was fear in her eyes, she looked positively terrified at the name of them." Alex explained.

"Max, what if she had been captured by them before?" Isabel asked Max, scared for Liz and Max shrugged.

"We can only hope that she hadn't. God I just wish there was someway to tell that she is an alien instead of all these questions!" Max burst out, frustrated.

XXXX

Amy sighed as she sat down at the counter. Liz noticed her and smiled gently as she made a chocolate milkshake and placed the glass in front of the woman.

"Here, drown your sorrows and don't worry about paying, it's on the house." Liz explained.

Amy looked up at the young woman in front of her, startled and smiled wryly.

"That's obvious huh?" Amy asked and Liz giggled.

"No, I'm just observant." Liz explained with a wink.

Maria, Michael, Max and Alex came into the Crashdown and sat down at the counter. Maria sat next to her mother.

"If I knew that life was going to be hard, I wouldn't have signed up!" Amy exclaimed and Liz smiled gently.

"If you are here, then you must be here for a reason. Life is hard, it's a fact but once you've overcome all the hurdles, in the end, it's worth it." Liz explained and turned to the rest.

"You look like how I feel." Alex bemoaned as he sat down.

"Root beer floats." Liz asked.

"Orange soda on the rocks." The boys exclaimed and Liz nodded as she grabbed the glass.

"Girl troubles." Amy noted and Alex groaned slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked and everyone nodded. "Let me ask you guys a question, as women, do you find that all men are obsessive?" Alex asked.

"YES!" Amy and Maria exclaimed at the same time.

"They find something to be obsessed about." Amy explained.

"They like U.F.Os" Maria exclaimed.

"Or football." Amy added. "Then they just won't let it go!" she exclaimed.

"Till it consumes every waking minutes of their day!" a new voice jumped in, startling everyone. They all saw Jenny sitting at the other side of Max and she smiled gently. "Sorry, just couldn't help but deeply relate." She explained.

"It's so obvious why they do it." Amy explained.

"Oh it's an avoidance thing." Maria scoffed.

"Because they're afraid." Amy stated.

"Deathly afraid." Maria added.

"Right!" Jenny asked.

"Of commitment." Liz explained as she slammed down the glasses on the counter, startling the boys out of their seats.

"Okay, we got it!" Alex exclaimed; all three boys had their hands in the air in surrender. "But what if a guy obsession is a woman?" Alex added.

"Yeah right!" Amy scoffed.

"Dream on!" Maria exclaimed.

"I don't know, I mean, if the guy really loves the girl very much, it would make sense that she would be on his mind all the time but they just need to be careful that they don't go psycho on her and start stalking her." Liz explained as she wiped the counter.

"Thank you!" Alex exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

XXXXX

Later that night, Liz hurried to the school; she had left a book in her locker that she needed to help her with her homework that night. She sighed when she grabbed the book but groaned when she realised that she had to go to Library to retrieve a different book.

"Left it a bit late didn't we?" the lady asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing tone. Liz laughed.

"So much in my mind that it's impossible to know where to look." Liz teased back as she waved before heading out into the car park, she swore lightly when she saw the rain.

Liz came out of the building and rushed over to her car as the rain began to pour down hard, she unlocked the door and slid in with a sigh as she got out of the rain. She placed the key in the engine and tried to turn it but the engine spluttered which caused Liz to groan.

"Not today, please." Liz begged as she tried it once more but no avail. Liz hurried out of the car and popped open the hood and waved her hand over it but nothing happened. "Damn Car!" Liz snapped as she slammed down the hood, her powers weren't working because she was too stress out at the moment and she needed to calm down but it wasn't working because she was too frustrated and her cell had gone down so she had no way of contacting her father. "God this is a great day!" Liz muttered to herself.

Liz saw someone come out of the shop and rushed over to him or her.

"Hi, can you help me? My car broke down" Liz started but trailed off when she saw who it was. "Max!" Liz exclaimed and Max looked at her.

"Where's your car?" Max asked and Liz pointed to the car that was just across the road. "Come on, let's see what wrong with it." Max said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her over to her car. Liz opened the hood and both of them leaned their heads in. "There's your problem, the motor is completely shot through." Max said and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Great, do you have your phone on you so I can call my father, my cell phone shot through." Liz explained and Max nodded as he handed her his cell phone.

"Hi dad, listen I have a real problem, my cell phone is dead and my car broke down, I'm using Max's cell." Liz said and nodded. "No it won't work, I'm too stressed out and I'm trying to calm down but it's not working." Liz explained and nodded once more. "Okay, I'm outside the school." Liz said and hung up the phone and handed it back to Max. "My dad is coming to pick me up with a tow." Liz replied and Max nodded.

"So what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Max asked and Liz through him a sly look.

"Breaking into the school to have sex with the janitor." Liz said and cracked up laughing at Max stunned look. "I'm kidding! I was in the library, I needed to get a book." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"Oh right." Max said, he took in Liz's wet state and felt himself turning hard, he turned to Liz and dropped his mouth on her lips. Liz was stunned but her eyes closed as the feelings ran through her body, Max ran his tongue around her lips, begging for entrance and Liz parted her lips to grant him entrance. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck as Max wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her backward toward the hood of her car and laid her on it as he went down on top of her. Liz arched her body as they both continued to kiss the other.

Tess walked over to her window and looked out of it, she saw two people making out on the hood of a car and rolled her eyes. 'Get a room?' Tess thought to herself, squinted harder, and gasped, she recognized the guy, it was Max, and she knew that there was no doubt that the girl he was kissing was Liz.

"Max, we can't!" Liz mumbled against his lips but Max couldn't hear her as he continued on kissing her. Liz pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him off so she could look into his eyes. "Max we can't, you are with Tess." Liz murmured; feeling really confused.

"I don't want to be with Tess." Max whispered as he leaned back down to kiss her but Liz sat up.

"This is wrong Max! You are cheating on your girlfriend with someone you don't even know!" Liz exclaimed and Max took her hand and placed his other hand on her cheek to turn her to face him.

"Somehow I feel that I know you." Max whispered and Liz looked at him stunned.

"What?" Liz whispered, her throat dried.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel attracted to you, there's something about you, I feel like I know you but at the same time I don't." Max explained and Liz shook her head, she opened her mouth but they were interrupted by the tow.

"Liz Parker?" The guy asked and Liz turned to him.

"Yes?" Liz asked.

"I'm the Tow, your dad called me." He explained and it hit Liz.

"OH! That's great, do you think I can hitch a ride with you?" Liz asked; feeling relieved that she'll be able to get away from Max.

"Sure, your dad is meeting me down at the garage to find out what happened." He explained and Liz nodded as she turned to Max.

"See you at school Max." Liz said with a smile as she hurried over to the tow and got in. Max was standing there, stunned at what just happened.

Max walked home and entered the house. Isabel was sitting in the kitchen, looking hazard, she looked up when she heard the door shut and saw Max standing there.

"Max! Next time, will you please contact me to let me know why are you are going to take so long!" Isabel burst out "I mean; I have been sitting here worrying aboutâ€what's wrong? Isabel asked, concerned.

"I kissed Liz." Max whispered and Isabel's eyes widen.

"You cheated on Tess." Isabel asked and Max shrugged as he sat across from Isabel.

"I don't know, I like Tess but I like Liz more." Max tried to explain.

"How do you feel about Tess?" Isabel asked.

"She's nice if not a little obsessive, she tried to control me and make sure that everything I do is consulted with her, she isn't really supportive about wanting to find out my past and she wants to be together, together." Max sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and Isabel was stunned.

"How do you feel about Liz?" Isabel asked and a small goofy smile appeared on his face and Isabel smiled inwardly to herself, 'he's a goner and he hadn't said a thing!' she thought to herself.

"She's great, I can be myself around her and she doesn't care what I do as long I know what I'm doing, she thinks it great that I want to find out about my parents, minus my alien side and she really supports me in it." Max explained and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I know what you mean, Liz is like the same, she really pushes you on the track that you want to take but is too scared to take it." Isabel added and Max nodded and both brother and sister shared a smile.

"You know we haven't talked to each other in a long time." Max said, at first Isabel was confused then realized what he meant.

"Yeah I know; things have been so crazy lately." Isabel in and they both smiled as they hugged them went to their rooms to get some sleep.

The next morning Max, Michael and Isabel was sitting in the booth while Liz was working at the counter, laughing at something Jose said to her.

"So did you find out what Liz wasn't talking to her that day?" Michael asked and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"5 days later" Isabel noted and Max laughed.

"Yes I did," Max started but he noticed that Tess walked in. "Hey Tess." Max greeted but Tess just walked on, ignoring him.

"What do you think is up with Tess?" Isabel asked and Max shrugged.

"Don't know probably in a bad mood, anyway she told Liz that we didn't like her so hence the reason why Liz wouldn't speak to us." Max explained.

"I can't believe she would do something like that, poor Liz, she must have been so confused." Isabel said, her heart breaking for her new best friend.

"Hi Tess, are you okay?" Liz asked as she set down a drink in front of Tess but Tess just shoved it back at Liz which split all over the place and down Liz's uniform.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here and stealing other people's boyfriends?" Tess demanded and Liz looked at her confused, everyone was watching the scene, wondering what was going on.

"What?" Liz asked, wondering what was going on.

"I saw you and Max last night." Tess snapped and Liz looked toward Max, both of them paled while everyone looked at the two of him or her with a stunned look.

"I'm sorry, we don't know how it happened, and my car broke down" Liz started.

"Like hell your car broke down!" Tess snapped and a guy came in

"Liz Parker?" the guy asked and Liz nodded. "You car is fixed, please try, and not over heat the motor again." The guy teased and Liz laughed.

"Okay, I'll come by later and pick it up, my dad is going to be so happy that he won't need to drive me anywhere." Liz said and the guy left. "You see Tess, My car broke down, Max was helping me and somehow we ended up kissing, I'm sorry." Liz whispered and Tess shook her head and slapped Liz across the face, which provoked Max, Michael, and Isabel to stand up and hurry over to the two girls.

"You are nothing but a man stealer and one of these days you will get what you deserve." Tess hissed.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a voice boomed out and everyone turned to look at Jeff who had witness the slap.

"Liz stole my boyfriend, just telling her to stay away from him." Tess replied sweetly and Jeff's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Oh really then why did you slap her?" Jeff growled. "I want you out of here, you are no longer welcomed here anymore." Jeff growled and Tess gasped.

"Daddy no, Tess is just upset, it's natural that she wanted to take it out on me, I'm sorry Tess for what happened, I know I can't change it but I will promise you to stay away from Max from now on." Liz said and Max looked at her with a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Max but it's better this way, it obvious you love Tess and I'm just making you more confused." Liz said as she rounded the counter and walked into the backroom.

Jeff huffed out in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm warning you, go anywhere near Liz again and it will be the last thing you do." Jeff growled at Tess who was smiling as she hugged Max.

"No problem, you won't ever need to see me near her again, just as long as she keeps her promise." Tess swore as she pulled the trio out of the Crashdown.

The customers shook their head and some put forward their sympathy toward Liz for being on the receiving end of Tess. Jeff nodded and went into the backroom where he saw Liz sitting on the couch, her eyes slightly red.

"Liz" Jeff started.

"Can we please find the other three soon? I really need to get this done, and over with so I can get on with my life." Liz asked and Jeff nodded and headed back out into the café to carry on the orders. Jose looked at Liz with his heart breaking, he hated when his favourite waitress was upset.

XXXX

Be very happy with me, this was seven pages long, the longest I've ever done in one chapter! I am not allowed on the computer until Friday and Saturday because I have college and it means I will be busy with my homework and studying but relax, I found that during my breaks, I get more ideas for my story and It helps me to concentrate. In addition, it helps to have loads of stories to read during the day as well!

I need to point out a few things, yes Liz does know she have powers but doesn't use them in order to keep her safe, the answer for that will be coming soon.

Now you can see why she over reacted with the guys, it's because she had been taught to, the answer will be soon!

No, they have not found the orb yet. That will come soon and we will get to see the Sexual healing of Max and Liz but it will be different from the programme. (i hope!)

Thank you for the last reviews and I expect some good ones for this one. Seven bloody pages! I'm actually impressed with that!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and WOW! A lot of you commented on how much you hated Max for not standing up for Liz, just remember, he never got the chance to speak because Jeff came in and shouted at Tess. There is a reason why Isabel and Michael went with Tess and you will get to see it in this chapter.

Just relax people; things will come together soon.

And yes you will find out if Liz had been captured by the F.B.I in this story but I must warn you, the memories back flash will be a bit upsetting. If you have any problems with them, e-mail me and complain to me. Thanks

Chapter 4

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Max demanded as the four of them entered Michael's apartment.

"That bitch was stealing you from me!" Tess snapped back "And what the hell did you think you were doing kissing her?" Tess demanded.

"We didn't mean to okay. We just kissed, in fact I'm the one who started the kiss!" Max shouted at Tess.

Tess saw red as she lifted up her hand and slapped Max across the cheek with a sound crack, Isabel and Michael looked at Tess in a stunned shock while Max brought his head round, Tess could see that a red mark was beginning to form on his cheek.

"You are nothing but a selfish spoilt brat!" Max hissed out, his eyes filled with hate as he glared at her. He stormed out of the apartment, refusing to look at Tess anymore.

"Well done Tess, that's twice you managed to slap someone today, are you going for a record?" Isabel snapped.

"She shouldn't have went near Max and Max shouldn't have cheated on me!" Tess shouted at Isabel and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Tess!" she snapped, "Max's right, you are a spoilt brat who can't see past her own nose." Isabel agreed before storming out of the apartment to go after her brother.

"You agree with me Michael, don't you?" Tess asked and Michael shook his head.

"You heard what Max said when he told us how he felt about Liz, it's not Liz's fault that Max is attracted to her and Max knew what he was doing when he kissed her. You shouldn't have slapped her." Michael explained and sighed. "You better go Tess." He motioned outside the door as he opened it. Tess threw him a glare and huffed as she stormed out of the apartment without a backward glance.

XXXXX

Liz was sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped round her body as she looked out of the window, tears running down her face as she looked at the photograph of her mother. Her mother never died by a car crash, she died by Pierce's hand with Liz watching her. Liz sobbed even harder as she rested her head on the pillow as the memories came back with a vengeance.

* * *

Flash back

It was when Liz was seven years old, Nancy took her to the fun fair for a day out; Jeff was out of town on a mission to look for the other royal four so it was fun time for the two women.

"Mummy! Look!" Liz shouted excitedly at the merry go around and Nancy laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"What do you want to go on first?" Nancy asked and Liz pulled on her hand to go over to the toy booth where you threw a ring and win a toy.

"Can you get me a toy mummy?" Liz asked and Nancy smiled as she paid for the rings and threw them. One of them landed on the big square at the back, resulting in a happy squeal from Liz.

"What do you want?" Nancy asked and Liz peered over the booth and pointed at the huge white teddy.

"The teddy mummy." Liz replied in a sweet happy tone and Nancy smiled as the man laughed and handed the toy over to her.

"Your daughter is a sweet one isn't she?" he asked and Nancy smiled down at her Liz who was currently hugging the huge teddy and her arms couldn't reach around the neck.

"Yes, she's very sweet and special." Nancy replied as she smoothed her daughter's hair back. "Come on honey, let's go and have a look around." Nancy said to Liz as she picked up the teddy. Liz smiled as they both walked around only to stop when a man came up to them.

"Excuse me, Mrs Parker?" the man asked and Nancy looked at him with a wary eye.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked

"You have to come with me." He said and Nancy looked behind him and saw more men coming toward them.

Fear clenched her heart as she pushed Liz.

"Liz! Run!" Nancy shouted, Liz just turned and ran while dragging the teddy along with her, she heard thumping of footsteps behind her. Soon arms wrapped themselves around her body, causing her to scream and kick the capture. Her teddy dropped to the floor and she started crying as she was flung into the back of a black van, she felt her head hit something hard, knocking her out.

Liz woke up a while later, she looked around the room that she was in and saw that there was a glass window, she slowly walked over to it and saw her mother in the other room.

"Mummy!" Liz shouted as she banged on the window. Nancy looked up, saw Liz standing at the window, and hurried over to her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Nancy asked and Liz nodded.

"I just bumped my head." Liz explained as she rubbed the sore bit and pulled away, Nancy panicked when she saw the blood on Liz's hand.

"Sweetie you are bleeding, you need to heal yourself." Nancy explained and Liz looked at her.

"I don't know how, daddy said I wasn't to use my powers." Liz cried and Nancy softened, she knew that Liz was her daddy's little girl.

"Place your hand on your head and focus on bringing the skin together to stop the bleeding." Nancy helped, Liz placed her hand on the back of her head and closed her eyes, and there was a slight sheen of sweat as she concentrated on healing her wound.

Liz gasped when she felt her wound healed and Nancy gasped when she saw Liz's hand glowing.

"Are you okay?" Nancy asked.

"Just a little tired mummy." Liz whispered as she slumped down to her bum, she saw her teddy and crawled toward it, hugging it as she closed her eyes. Nancy nodded but froze when she heard the door opened behind her. She turned to face the intruder and saw him. Her heart froze when she looked into Blue ice eyes.

"Pierce." Nancy whispered; she instinctively knew who he was.

"Hello Nancy." He greeted and Nancy flinched.

"Why are you holding us here? Let Liz go!" Nancy demanded; Liz woke up to her mother shouting.

"Mummy?" Liz asked as she stood back up and looked through the window and saw a man standing in the same room as her.

(This is Nancy's POV Liz can't hear this)

Pierce walked up to the window and placed his fingers on the window, near Liz's cheek.

"She's so beautiful isn't she?" Pierce asked and Nancy threw a glare at him. "Just imagine what she would be like when she reach her teenaged years and her adult years." Pierce said and turned to face Nancy. "Bet she would be a wild one in the bed." He leered and Nancy hurled herself at Pierce in pure anger.

"You will not get anywhere near her at all!" Nancy screamed as she clawed his face. Pierce pushed her off him and stood up.

"You slept with an alien and you took one in! You are a traitor to the mankind!" Pierce shouted as he backhanded Nancy, sending her across the room. Liz was screaming with tears running down her face as she watched through the glass window.

(This is back to Liz's POV)

"Stop it!" Liz screamed as she banged the window, Pierce bent over her mother and ripped her shirt apart, Nancy started fighting Pierce but he was too strong, he slammed her against the wall and pushed up her skirt as he unzipped his pants and thrusted himself into her.

Nancy let out a cry as she started tearing at his face but he managed to dodge them as he continued to rape her.

Liz watched horrified at the man forcing himself on her mother, at the time she didn't know what was happening but once she learned about it, she was angry. Liz started slamming her fists on the window once more.

"Leave her alone, please!" Liz sobbed out. Pierce was finished, he pulled himself off her and zipped himself up and snapped his fingers. Four men in white came in with a sliver table, two men lifted Nancy off the floor and laid her on the table and strapped her to the table.

"What are you doing?" Liz shouted, Pierce turned to her and smiled as another man came in with a small sliver tray. Pierce picked up a small scalpel knife and drew a cut down Nancy's chest. Nancy screamed out in pain while Liz had tears running down her face while screaming.

Liz watched as the agents took her mother apart, piece-by-piece. By the time, Pierce was finished, her mother was facing her with a blank empty look, and blood was everywhere. Liz was no longer crying; she was just completely numb inside.

End Flash Back

* * *

Liz closed her eyes as tears leaked out from her eyes. She could remember how furious her father was when he found out that she was kidnapped, she had managed to contact him through her link, he came barging into the building and knocked out the F.B.I agents that got in his way. He managed to find her, she was curled up, hugging the teddy bear as dry tears ran down her cheek, he had picked her up, relieved that she was safe only to look through the window into the other room where he was that his wife was brutally murdered and he could sense that she had been raped. He lost it, he killed every agent there was in the building and set the building up in flames, destroying his wife's body, letting her soul be at peace.

Liz sighed; Pierce was out of the building at the time when Jeff had arrived at the building so he had escaped. Before Jeff killed everyone, he went into his wife memories and found out that Pierce wanted Liz to have his child, he didn't tell Liz in order to keep her safe. Liz hugged the teddy to her, it was the last thing she had of her mother so it meant a lot to her. She couldn't believe how cruel people could be, especially to another human.

Jeff came up the stairs and saw Liz curled up on her bed, clutching the teddy bare that her mother gave her and felt his heart break. She saw everything that her mother went through so it was harder for her to overcome it, she was only eight years old at the time and she saw how cruel how people could be in the worst way. He had sworn on his soul that he was going to avenge Nancy's death and get payback for Liz, forced to watch her mother suffer for being in love with a alien and for taking in an alien child.

XXXX

Alex was looking through the net for all the car crashes when Liz was eight, He found on that said Nancy's name but it never proved that it was actually her. Alex groaned as he rubbed his face until an idea came to him. He could hack into the F.B.I files and see if Liz had been captured.

With a renewed determination, he started typing away, hacking into the site until he got the information that he needed.

"Female – 30 years old, white.

Red hair, blue eyes.

Female – 8 years old, white

Brown hair and brown eyes.

First female was questioned and had sampled taken from her. Second female escaped, her father (alien) had breached the building and killed every good men and women there was in the building. The first female did not survive as the Alien had killed her"

Alex was stunned. Jeff had killed Nancy? Somehow, it didn't seem right, Jeff was protective of Liz because he had lost Nancy, not because he killed her. Questions ran about in his brain, he had no answers and he needed some. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair while waiting for the printer to finish printer the information.

A beeping noise started on the computer causing Alex to snap his head back up to look at the screen. He panicked when he sat that the F.B.I was tracker. The printer finished and Alex quickly shut down the computer, cutting off the transmitter. He vowed to himself as he breathed a sigh of relief that he was not going to do that again, at least not without a better hider transmitter.

He looked down at his notes and nodded to himself, he was going to get the answers that he needed and damn anyone who got in his way!

XXXX

Max was sitting in the jeep, looking at the lake that he had arrived to. He remembered the last time he was here and that was with Liz.

He didn't understand why he felt this way, why he was attracted to her. He just wish that she would give him a sign that she was an alien so that he could talk to her but so far, nothing.

His cell went off and he answered it.

"Hello, Max's here." Max answered.

"Max?" a female voice asked puzzled and he smiled, he knew that voice!

"Liz!" He greeted.

"I'm really sorry Max, I was calling for Maria; I guessed I dialled the wrong number." Liz explained.

"It's okay. How are you?" Max asked and heard a soft sob on the other side of the phone. "Liz?" Max asked concerned.

"It's nothing Max!" Liz snapped. "I'm just thinking about my mother and if you excuse me, I must phone Maria." Liz finished as she hung up the phone.

Max looked at the phone and shut it with a weary sigh, he had never hated Tess than he did right now, and he really hated her for telling Liz to stay away from him.

The phone rang again and Max picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Not again!" he heard Liz muttered and he smiled. "Can you give me the number that Maria gave you?" Max asked, Liz replayed the number over to him and he rolled his eyes. "That the number for my phone." Max explained and Liz groaned.

"Figures she would do that to me." Liz muttered. Max chuckled and he heard cars coming, he looked up and saw the gang coming toward him, fear began to clutch at his chest.

"Liz, I have to go, I'll phone you later okay?" Max explained.

"NO! You can't phone me later, I promised Tess that I'll stay away from you and that includes the phone. Goodbye Max." Liz finished as she hung up.

Max just stared at the phone in dismay but covered it up when the group headed toward him.

"Who was it?" Tess asked, suspicious clearly shown in her voice.

"My mom, she wanted to make sure that I was going to be home tonight." Max lied, Isabel looked at him in confusion while Tess just nodded, glad it wasn't Liz. "What are you doing here anyway?" Max asked.

"Alex said he had found something out." Maria explained and everyone turned to Alex.

"Right, I was curious about Liz's reaction to the F.B.I so I checked out her background. I found the car crash but it wasn't confirmed that it was actually Nancy who had died in the crash so I hacked my way into the F.B.I site." Everyone looked at him, stunned. "What I found out that two people were captured by the F.B.I, one was eight years old, she had brown hair and brown eyes while one was 30 years old, she had red hair and blue eyes. They reported that they had taken a sample and questioned the red haired but they never got the chance to do anything to the child because an Alien breached the building, killing everyone, including the wide, which just confused me because if it was Nancy, I seriously doubt that Jeff would have killed her." Alex finished.

"The more answers we get, the more questions we have." Maria complained as she turned to face the lake.

"The one thing is that it happened eight years ago ... today." Alex explained.

"That explains why Liz was crying." Max murmured and Tess heard him.

"And when did you see Liz?" she demanded.

"I drove past the Crashdown on my way here. I don't remember that being against the law." Max snapped at her.

"The other thing is, Nancy died in the crash to weeks later, so why would Liz be crying now?" Alex asked, "Unless she was captured by the F.B.I." Alex stated thoughtfully.

Everyone just stared out into the water in a deep thoughtful thought, they had no idea what they were going to do with this information or how to go to Liz with it.

XXXX

The next day, Liz entered the school, she smiled as she past some students before making her way to her locker; Maria turned up and rolled her eyes.

"I hate Mondays, why on earth do we have them." Maria complained and Liz laughed.

"It just the way the world works. By the way, thanks for giving me Max's cell number...NOT!" Liz exclaimed and Maria looked at her confused.

"When did you call Max?" Maria asked and Liz thought back.

"About half two, why?" Liz asked and Maria shook her head.

"Just wondering, we were with Max for most of the day and didn't hear his cell ring." Maria explained and Liz shrugged, unconcerned.

"I don't really care, I just don't appreciate having to find out that I called him, especially after I promised Tess that I'll stay away from him." Liz explained and Maria wrapped her arm around Liz's shoulder to lead her to her next class.

"Lizzie, Lizzie "You can't avoid Max forever, you have him as a partner in Biology remember and he will come by the Crashdown at any chance he'll get." Maria stated wisely and Liz shook her head.

"He can't come anywhere near me, I'm making him confused about his feelings!" Liz explained and Maria laughed.

"Honey, Max wants you, he likes you and trust me; he's not confused." Maria explained and Liz shook her head.

"I don't care, he and Tess were happy before I came and I will do whatever it took for them to be happy again." Liz stated with a determined before stepping into her English class, leaving Maria in the hallway, wondering what Liz meant by that.

XXXX

Max was walking toward his biology class, he wondered what he was going to do when he saw Liz, after all the stuff Alex had told him, he hadn't had a clue what to do, it was like everything was jumbling up together. He reached his class and heard a noise coming from it.

Max looked in the window of his Biology class and saw that Liz was sitting on the stool holding a white mouse.

"Shh, it'll alright, I promise you." Liz soothed as she held a hand over the mouse back. Max watched in fascination as her hand glowed slightly then she smiled brightly as the mouse nudged her finger in thanks. "No problem, I'll send you the bill." Liz teased as she placed the mouse back in its cage and locked it as she turned back to her work.

"She is one of us." Max whispered as he hurried off to meet up with the gang.

"Where is Max?" Maria asked, "I really need to speak to him." Maria explained as she entered the Band room, her head still puzzling over what Liz had told her. Max had called a meeting to go over the rules and how they were going to talk to Liz but so far, he hadn't shown up, much to the pleasure of Alex.

"You know, if he calls a meeting, the least he could is show up!" Alex complaining/teasing; which caused Isabel to laugh.

"Tell me about it." Isabel agreed, then the door slammed open, revealing a harassed Max.

"What is it? What happened?" Michael demanded as he hurried over to Max.

"It's Liz! She's one of us! I saw her heal one of the mice in the lab, her hand glowed!" Max explained and everyone was stunned as they looked at him.

Liz was one of them, now what were they going to do?

You know the drill people, review and you will see what happens in the next chapter and just how will Liz get Max and Tess to be happy again?

Moreover, you saw Liz's capture. Sorry if it offended anyone, I didn't mean too.

Six pages this time and I will try to make it longer the next time. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see some good one for this one.

I just wanted to let you know that there will be an update every Friday night; this is just letting you know ahead of time.

To ParkerEvans, the first song was 'Liquid dreams' by O Town, which was merely a little thought of Max's feeling for her.

The second one was 'Keep on moving' by Five. This was just showing the aliens, even though life sucks, it's still okay and you just have to keep on moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick author note: technician, I am up dating on a Friday night but as it takes 24 hours to up load, it will be a Saturday when it's up so look out for the updates on sat night instead. Thanks!

Okay, so I lied. I sneaked on the net tonight and updated this for you but I seriously want some good reviews for this one.

The other chapters will continue on Fridays, this is just a one off!

Chapter 5

Liz was humming as she stroked the mouse before letting him back into the cage, he squeaked as he hurried over to his wheel and she smiled, glad that she managed to heal him. Using her powers really tired her out these days because she rarely ever uses them. Her dad wanted to make sure that she was protected and included in less use of her powers. She winced a little when she started to feel dizzy so she sat down and placed her hand on her forehead. She cursed herself for using too much power but she couldn't help it, she hated seeing the little mouse in pain and wanted to help it.

The bell rang and she groaned as the noise pierced her ear, for some reason everything very sensitive today. The door opened and Max came in with the rest of the gang. They all looked at her weirdly but Liz never noticed it as the rest of the class came in with the Teacher.

"Right class, today, its sex educational!" she announced and the class groaned, the girls blushed while the guys shifted, Liz took no notice it. All she could sense was that Max was sitting near her and was feeling warm. She could sense the slight cool water aftershave he used and, he was looking so hot that she was really happy that she was in class but that was diminishing, as her need to jump him was getting intense.

Max was feeling the same, he didn't know why but he was really feeling the need to kiss the living day lights out of Liz, soon a fantasy came to his mind.

XXXX

He leaned over and took Liz's lips in his, not caring that there was people around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling him down harder on her lips. He bent her over backward and let her beck rest on the Lab table while he kissed her neck, she gasped in pleasure as she arched her back.

"Oh Max!" she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

XXXXX

"Max!" Liz screeched, as the Bunsen burner flame grew up higher, Max snapped out of his daze and looked toward the Bunsen burner in a shock, both, Liz and Max stepped away from it while Max calmed himself down. The flame slowed down and returned to its normal height, he stared at the flame in a stunned shock, was it him who did that?

Liz looked at Max with a weird look then turned back to the lab table and cleared up the mess from the bottles falling.

"Are you okay?" Miss Hardy asked and both of them nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liz stated.

"I'm fine too, just startled I guess." Max explained and she nodded as she turned back to her normal task of handing out worksheets. Max turned to Liz. "Are you sure you are okay?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I'm fine Max, can we just get on with this please?" she asked as she turned back to her lab and started to take notes while Max just stared at her in a stunned shock, still trying to get over the fact that he made the flame go up high.

XXXX

"Liz, I need to talk to you!" Max shouted as he chased after Liz, leaving the gang behind and Tess angry that he wouldn't stay away from Liz.

Liz shook her head as she continued her way to her locker but stopped when Max grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Max, let me go!" Liz hissed as she tried to yank her arm out of his hand.

"No, we need to talk." Max hissed back.

"We have nothing to talk about. You are with Tess and I promised to stay away from you." Liz snapped as she finally yanked her arm free.

"You may have promised, but I didn't." Max snapped back and Liz glared at him.

"Max, just le tit go!" she cried, exasperated "You are in love with Tess and I'm getting in the way of that!" She explained then turned on her hells and melded into the throng of students walking about. Max tried to find her but she had disappeared and he sighed in annoyance and defeat as he made his way back to the gang to go home,

XXXX

"What is your problem?" Tess demanded as they entered the Evan's house, Isabel was glad that her parents were out of town that week so they didn't get to witness this event.

"I needed to talk to her!" Max shot back and Tess scoffed, disbelievingly.

"More like you needed to shag her." She remarked back and everyone sighed as they took their seats and watched their leader finally lose his cool.

"Watch it!" Max shouted, "I will not have you talking about Liz that way!" Max warned. "She is one of us and we need to let her know about us." Max exclaimed

"No you don't!" Shrieked Tess. "How do you know that she is not an enemy?" Tess asked and Maria laughed.

"If she was an enemy, I hardly think that we would be standing here right now and I seriously doubt that she would be sweet to us." Maria explained.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Tess remarked.

"This is getting stupid!" Michael remarked as he stood up. "Liz is not out to get anyone, the only reason you hate her because Max is interested in her." Michael explained and Tess crossed her arms.

"I still don't think we should tell her anything, she could be anyone." Tess remarked.

"At the risk of sounding like I'm agreeing with Tess, I think we should give it time, you know, let her come to us first." Alex explained and Isabel shook her head.

"No way!" Isabel exclaimed "She needs us and we have to trust her first before she can trust us, especially if she had been captured by the F.B.I." she explained.

"Yeah, we don't even know what had happened to her." Maria agreed and Michael thought about it.

"Guys, if she was captured by the F.B.I, how do we know if she had changed by being with them?" Michael asked and Max looked at him, incredulous.

"Are you agreeing with Tess?" Max demanded.

"No Max, I'm just saying." Michael explained and Maria could sense the group was starting to get tense and she was scared that they would start saying things they didn't mean.

"Okay! Before we start losing our cool, how about we take a breather and think it over?" Maria suggested as she looked at everyone. "We'll talk about it tomorrow once everyone had the chance to think things over and settle down." Maria explained and everyone left to go to his or her homes, while Max and Isabel headed to their own rooms.

XXX

Liz found herself in her room, crying. Max was getting to her and she was fed up feeling confused about her feelings for Max. She wanted to keep her promise to Tess yet she wanted to see Max at the same time and it was tearing her in two different directions.

Jeff came up the stairs, found Liz cry in her bed again, and wondered what had happened to upset her this time.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jeff asked as he stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm so confused Dad!" Liz sobbed as Jeff took her into his arms, rocking her and stroking her hair. "I really like Max, more than I should but I promised Tess that I'll stay away from him yet I want to be around him." Liz explained. "And it doesn't help that I'm drawn to Max for some reason, it's like this guide or force is pushing me toward him." Liz explained as she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"What do they think of it?" Jeff asked and Liz let out a breathless laugher that sounded like a sob.

"Max keeps coming up to me and chasing me while Tess just throws glares at me and warns me that something bad will happen if I don't stay away from Max." Liz replied; Jeff hugged Liz once more.

"Don't worry, Daddy will fix it." Jeff promised, his brown eyes flashing with anger at the thought of Tess hurting Liz.

XXXX

Max was lying on his bed, thinking about Liz and his feelings for her. He knew that he wasn't being confused about his feelings for her but Tess had to meddle in and make it seem like that he was confused. He knew that Liz was an alien and was delighted that he had found another one of their kind but their were all getting pulled in all different directions instead of agreeing of comprising.

He looked toward his watch and nodded, he was going to see Liz and no one was going to get in his way. He grabbed his jacket and keys as he strode out of his room and hurried over to the jeep. He started it up and made his way to Liz's place without realising that Isabel was watching him from her window with a huge smile as she talked into the phone.

"Yes Tess, he's still in his room and is sleeping at the moment, I will tell him that you called." Isabel explained as she watched her brother drive off to Liz's place.

Liz was sleeping when she heard the knock at the door, she rolled over onto her back and waited to see if her father was going to get it but when the door knocked once more, she got up and made her way to the door and opened it.

"Max!" Liz exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I need to speak to you." Max explained and Liz closed her eyes in dismay.

"Max, we promised..." Liz started but cut off when Max's lips came crashing down on top of hers. She moaned lightly in pleasure as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while his surrounded her waist, pulling her body into his.

They both opened their mouths, letting their tongues mate together when all of a sudden the flashes started flickering behind Liz's eyelids. She saw herself flying through space, through the stars and there was a beeping noise accompanies it. Liz gasped as she pulled herself from Max and both of the panted for air.

Max was stunned, he had gotten flashes of their pods; he had placed a hand on Liz's pods but dragged away before he could convince her to wake up and join them.

"Max, I think you should leave." Liz whispered as she, gently, pushed Max out of the door.

"Liz..." Max protested but found himself facing the door and he cursed to himself as he made his way back to the jeep, wondering what the hell was going.

Liz leaned against the door, running her hand through her hair. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it, she couldn't believe that she had kissed Max, despite Tess's warnings. A thought to came to her and she smiled. 'That will work' she thought to herself as she picked up the phone and hurried into her bedroom.

XXXX

Tess was in the living room of her house when the doorbell went; she stood up and answered it, revealing a deliveryman holding a basket of flowers.

"Tess Harding?" he asked and Tess nodded, he handed her the basket while she handed him a tip and shut the door, she placed the flowers on the table in the hallway and picked up the envelope.

"Meet me at the Crashdown at 8.00. Alone." The note said and Tess smiled, thinking how sweet it was for Max to arrange their date at the place where he healed her and where they had their first date. She hummed to herself as she headed toward her bedroom to get ready for her date with Max.

XXXX

Max was in the kitchen when the doorbell went; he headed toward the door and opened it where he saw the deliveryman holding a teddy bear.

"Max Evans?" he asked and Max nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Here you go." He said as he handed Max the teddy bear then left when Max handed him a tip. Max headed back into the kitchen and lifted the note that was with the Teddy.

"Meet me at the Crashdown at 8.00. Alone." The note said and he smiled. Liz wanted to talk to him and he hurried off to get ready while Isabel looked at the teddy bear and shook her head amused before heading back into her room.

XXXX

Tess arrived at the Crashdown wearing a short black dress, which was low enough to show off the top curve of her chest. Maria stepped forward and gestured to the table at the back of the café where there was a screen around it and candles flickering in the darkness.

"I can't believe Max was so sweet!" Tess squealed lightly as she sat down. Maria rolled her eyes as Alex walked up with a flower in his hand.

"For madam." Alex greeted, handing her the flower while Maria walked back up to the front of the café and greeted Max as he stepped through, wearing black jeans and a black shirt.

"Maria?" Max asked, confused. Maria just shrugged as she led Max to the same booth and gestured him to sit across from Tess.

"Menus." Alex introduced as he handed them the menus then both of them walked off to collect the drinks.

"I can't believe how sweet you are Max for setting this up." Tess exclaimed as she took one of his hands and it hit him.

She thought he had set all this up for her!

'But what about the note?' Max thought to himself as he opened the menu and saw a note taped to the menu.

'Max, I set this up because I thought you and Tess could use this time to reunite your relationship and finally realise that you are in love with her. Have fun. Liz.'

Max groaned inside of his head as he took the note down and placed it into his pocket. He couldn't believe that Liz had set them up! He thought he had made it clear that he wanted Liz, not Tess!

Maria came forward with sparking wine and poured it out into the wine glasses as Alex came forward and took their orders.

'This was going to be one long night.' Max thought to himself as he forced himself to smile at Tess, pretending to be happy.

XXXX

Liz watched from the backroom with a smile; her plan was working. Max was finally realising that he was extremely in love with Tess and wasn't going to be confused about his feelings anymore. She got excited that she forgot that she was to keep quiet and let out an excited squeal of delight.

Max and Tess heard the noise and turned to face the backdoor but saw no one. Liz had hunched herself down, making sure she stayed hidden to stay out of sight. Mari and Alex stifled their snickers but couldn't hide their grins.

Max had an idea who made the noise and who was hiding so he made an excuse and headed toward the bathroom. He locked the door he went in, unlocked the other door, and stepped out and saw Liz was filling out the strawberries in the backroom.

"I should have known it was you behind here all the time." Max stated, startling Liz. She squeaked as she turned to face him in the process, knocking the bowl of strawberries at the same time. Max hurried over to help her pick them up.

"What are you doing back here Max?" Liz asked.

"I came here to see what the noise was." Max explained and Liz giggled.

"Sorry." She apologized as she finished placing all the strawberries into the bowl, picked it up and sat it down on the counter. She looked at Max, wondering why he wasn't going to leave.

"I just wanted to make sure that we can still be friends." Max explained and Liz frowned.

"Yeah, I mean, we are." Liz explained and looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"We didn't get the chance to talk about what happened earlier." Max explained and Liz smiled as she turned to him.

"Max, people do a lot of dumb things when they are confused, beside, I understand." Liz explained as she brushed past Max.

Max leaned down to her neck but pulled back in time while turning his body to face Liz.

"And we're friends?" Max asked, Liz pulled her face from the fridge and looked at Max.

"Yeah, we're friends." Liz confirmed.

"Just friends?" Max asked, his eyes darken; Liz turned from the fridge with the packet of strawberries and nodded.

"Yeah." She stated as she brushed against Max once more. Max lost it, spun her around, and pulled her into his body for a kiss. Liz whimpered as they grinded their lower bodies together as their hands ran all over each other. Max grabbed Liz's waist, helped her on to the counter, and spread her legs so that he could get in between them.

They both groaned as Liz flung her head back as the flashes attacked her once more. She found herself flying through space once more and saw a red ball in the middle of a cluster of stars but soon found herself back to reality when she heard a gasp.

Both of them broke apart and turned around to see Tess, Maria and Alex standing in the entrance of the backroom. Tess was stunned while Alex and Maria looked at each other then back at Max and Liz.

"How could you!" Tess hissed out and the promise came flying back to Liz, she gasped as she pushed Max away and ran up the stairs to her apartment as tears filled her eyes. She had broken the promise.

"Liz!" Max shouted as he made to go after her abut Tess stopped him.

"We were on a date that you set up for us! I will not have you chasing some slut!" Tess snapped and Max lost it.

"It wasn't me who set up this date. It was Liz, she tried to get me to realise that I'm in love with you but I'm not! I'm sorry Tess." Max explained and Tess slapped him.

"We are together and you or anybody is not going to get in the way of that." Tess promised before storming off, leaving the threesome stunned, wondering what she meant.

XXXX

Liz was lying on her bed as she stared at the ceiling; she was wondering what the flashes meant and why she was getting them. It didn't make sense; she was flying in space but why? What did it mean? Liz was puzzled as she thought it over.

She sighed as she sat up and ran her hand through her hair, she just wanted some answers to what she was seeing and why she was seeing things while kissing Max but she knew that she couldn't go near him. Not now, that Tess had caught them! She didn't know what was happening to her and Max.

When they both started teasing the other, she had forgotten why he was at he Crashdown in the first place and the reason why she was to stay away from him, he was there because she had set Max and Tess up, to help them get back their happiness but that seemed to be destroyed now because she kissed Max.

She still couldn't believe that she kissed Max, she had promised to herself to stay away from him but she broke it big time.

"ARGH!" Liz screamed as she placed her pillow over her face, muffling the scream while flopping her head back down on the bed in frustration.

XXXX

Max had returned home after the incident at the Crashdown. He seen more flashes but this time it was of Liz as a little girl, dressing up in her mother's clothes and putting on make up. He smiled slight when he remembered seeing her in the dress with the cupcakes on it that her mother had made it for her when she was seven.

Liz was so embarrassed to wear it but she did it, for her mother's sake. Her mother was so proud of it because it was the first dress that she had ever made so Liz wore it and it just showed how unselfish Liz was when it came to other people's happiness.

He lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands tucked up behind his head as he thought about the flashes. He didn't know why he was receiving the flashes as nothing like this had ever happened to his knowledge and he wanted answers just like everyone else did.

There was knock on his bedroom door and it opened, Isabel came in with her hands on her hips.

"What is this about you kissing Liz in the backroom of the Crashdown?" Isabel demanded and Max rolled his eyes.

"Who told you?" Max asked, already guessing.

"Tess, Maria and Alex." Isabel confirmed. "All three of them phone me up to tell me what you had done." Isabel explained as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Max, talk to me." She pleaded and Max sighed.

"I have been receiving flashes of Liz's memories whenever we kiss." Max explained and Isabel looked at him confused.

"Wanna explain?" Isabel asked and Max sighed.

"When ever me and Liz kiss, I get pictures of her memories of when she was young." Max explained and Isabel looked at him, wide eyes.

"Max...if you are getting them from her, how do we know she's not getting anything from you?" Isabel asked and Max's eyes grew wide as it hit him.

"I never thought about that!" Max exclaimed and the phone rang, startling the siblings. Max picked it up. "Hello?"

"Max, it's Liz. We need to talk." Liz explained and Max nodded as he looked at his watch.

"Okay, where and what time?" Max asked.

"Crashdown at Ten?" Liz suggested and Max nodded.

"Sure thing, see you then." Max agreed and they both hung up.

"Well?" Isabel demanded and Max looked at her.

"It was Liz, she wanted to talk." Max stated and both of them looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

XXXX

Liz was cleaning up the Crashdown from the incident before. She heard a sharp tap and looked up to face the door where Max was standing. She sighed as she headed toward it and unlocked it, letting Max through.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Max greeted back and watched as she headed over to the counter to finish clearing the stuff. "So what did you want to talk about?" Max asked and Liz sighed as she sat down at the counter and faced Max.

"Lately, when we kiss, I have been having flashes." Liz admitted and Max walked over and sat down next to her.

"Of what?" Max asked.

"Flying through the stars and I mean literally." She promised.

"Liz, I have been getting flashes from you." Max admitted and Liz looked at him stunned.

"What did you see?" Liz asked.

"I saw you as a little girl, you were wearing a dress with the cupcakes on it." Max described and Liz smiled a sad smile.

"I remember that." Liz softly stated. "She made that for me about a month before my eight birthday. Before she died." Liz explained and Max hugged her. "Why are we getting the flashes anyway?" Liz asked and Max looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know." Max finally admitted and Liz looked off to the side, wishing that she had an answer.

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"Maybe we should find out what the flashes are trying to show us." Max suggested and Liz looked at him.

Their eyes met and they both felt the connection start up once more. Both of them leaned in and moaned as their lips met once more, Max wrapped his hand into her hair, pressing their lips harder together. They both parted their lips to let their tongues mate while Max lifted Liz up and settled her on his lap. Liz slid her hands into Max's dark hair as his lips left hers to taste the skin on her neck.

Liz gasped as the flashes attacked her once more.

There were soldiers running all over the place with guns in their hands. Next, she knew that she was underground and seemed to be buried in something, she looked up and saw the radio station and noticed the sign. Liz pulled away from Max, breathing heavily.

"Did you see anything?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I saw some sort of radio station and I think something is buried out there." Liz explained, Max looked at her. Liz told him what was on the sign and what the surrounding was like and it hit Max. He nodded as he sat up and pulled on Liz's hand.

"We need to contact the other and let them know." Max explained but Liz pulled on his hand.

"Max, I can't come with you. Tess won't be happy to know that we were together twice today." Liz exclaimed as she pulled her hand free.

"But Liz, you need to be there." Max protested and Liz shook her head.

"No, just say that you had a dream or something and it seemed so real that you need to check it out." Liz exclaimed as she pushed Max out of the door and locked it. She looked into his eyes once more before turning on her heels and running out of the café, switching the lights off on the way.

"Damn it Liz!" Max swore as he grabbed his cell phone and hurried over to his jeep. "Isabel, get ready, I'm coming to collect you and call Alex, Maria and Tess, tell Maria to pick them up and meet us at the house." Max demanded before hanging up and calling Michael to tell him the same thing.

XXXX

Isabel was pacing the floor in her living room, wondering why on earth Max was acting so weird, what happened with Liz? Her thoughts were running around in circle, all different questions was forming and no answers. Everyone had turned up and was waiting for answers but Isabel gave them none.

The front door opened and Max hurried through.

"I think I've found something to do with our past, we need to go and find it." Max rushed out as he ushered everyone toward the cars.

"Michael, you go with Maria's car, Isabel, you are coming with me. Everyone pick the car you are going in and lets move!" Max commanded as he jumped into the jeep with Isabel. Tess hurried over to the jeep while Alex went in the Jetta with Maria and Michael to keep the peace between them.

"Max, what's going on?" Isabel asked and Max sighed.

"I got them again and I found out that there was something buried beside the radio station near the crash. Isabel, this might have something to do with our past." Max explained and Isabel stared at Max in a stunned shock, mixed with excitement and uneasiness.

"What do you mean, flashes?" Tess asked and Max looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I mean I have been getting flashes of my past." Max explained.

"Why now? Why couldn't have come before?" Tess asked and Max looked at Isabel, wondering what to say. Isabel just shrugged, not knowing either.

"Tess, when ever Liz and I kiss, I get flashes from her. That's how I know about this." Max explained and Tess lost it.

"That's where you've been isn't it! You have been seeing that slut behind my back, especially after I told you two to stay away from each other!" Tess snapped out and Max lost it.

"Tess, I told you that I don't want to be with you, I tried to break up with you but you just won't let it go!" Max snapped out and Tess huffed as she looked out the window and Max shook his head in defeat. Why couldn't Tess just understand that he did not love her like that? That he wanted to let her be free.

They arrived at the radio station and listened.

"I saw that it was right next to the radio station, so it should be right over here." Max explained as he walked over to the station and looked around until he got the right surrounding. As soon he stood on the right place, the beeping noise started and Max grabbed the shovel along with Michael; the pair of them started digging until bright blue light shot out into the sky.

XXXX

Jeff was sitting in the car, looking out in to the darkness when he jumped out of his seat when he saw the bright blue light shoot into the sky.

"They are here!" Jeff whispered to himself as he kicked the car into motion and drove toward the light, not letting the chance to find the last royal four go.

XXXX

"What do you think this mean?" Michael asked as Max leaned down and picked up the blue/sliver orb.

"Maybe it's a way of communicating back home." Alex suggested and Max shrugged.

"I don't know." Max whispered as he looked at the orb. Liz had seen this for them. Maybe it was for her.

"Come on, it's late and I think we are too tired to drive home so we'll stay here. Maybe someone from our planet had seen the signal and will contact us." Michael stated as everyone moved toward the cars to get settled and warm.

Jeff shaped shifted himself into an Indianan cowboy as he walked toward the teenagers in the cars, he saw that Max, Michael and Isabel were in the cars and he knew that it was them who were the other royals. He couldn't believe how he hadn't seen it before. Max was responsible and was the leader of the group while Michael was Max's second in command, he followed Max lead and Isabel, the princess, she was, sometime, the peacekeeper in the group, she was only filling in the role of Liz as Liz was the main peacekeeper of the group.

He had found Liz's brother and she was going to be so happy but he didn't really have any proof so he couldn't just go up to Liz and say 'Honey, I think Michael is your brother.' He can imagine how well that could go.

Max woke up and saw the man standing in front of the jeep, he sat up and on cue; everyone else woke up and saw the man.

"This is private property. You better leave." The man stated, not giving himself away. Max nodded as he started up the jeep while Maria started up the Jetta and both transport left.

Jeff looked at the retreating cars, wondering what to do now.

XXXX

Back at the school, Liz was laughing at something that one of the student said to her, Max watched as her smile seemed to light up the hallway and how her eyes sparkled with amusement. The guy nodded and said something before leaving to see his friends. Liz turned back to her locker but stopped when she felt a heat on her back, she turned around and met dark brown eyes. She gulped as she turned back to her locker and hurried off to her next class, not wanting Max to come near her.

"Max! Come on!" Tess whined as she dragged Max off to the band room where the meeting was being held.

"Oh come on Michael, you can't just go up to her and tell her that you know that she's an alien, we don't know how she'll react!" Isabel exclaimed from her seat.

Max and Tess walked in and sat down.

"I don't think you should tell her anything, we still don't know what kind of alien she is." Tess exclaimed and Maria looked at her.

"You know, if you were the alien, I bet you would have been evil and tried to kill us all." Maria remarked and Tess threw her a glare.

"We need to talk to Liz as soon as we can otherwise things could get worse as we go along." Max explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Tess asked and shook her head. "I still believe she is dangerous." Tess explained and Maria lost it.

"We need to tell her that we know about her." Maria stated from her chair,

"And how are we going to do that?" Alex asked "I mean, we can't just go up to her and say. 'Liz, I know, I know that you are an alien'..." Alex remarked sarcastically and they heard a loud thump, they all turned around and saw Liz standing there were fear etched over her face and her dark eyes were terrified. Her bag was lying at her feet. Max stood up and took a step toward her but Liz freaked out.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, please don't give me to the F.B.I!" she whispered out before bolting the Band Room.

Everyone watched in a stunned silence, Liz now knew that they knew and they had no idea what she was going to do now.

Eight pages people! I want really good reviews for this story and there you go! Liz knows that they know; she just doesn't know that they are the aliens too. That is the next chapter. So, review people! I wanna hear your thoughts on this.

Thanks for the last reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the Reviews! Moreover, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!

"Damn it!" Max cursed out as he slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone. "Now she thinks we're going to hand her over to the F.B.I!" Max snapped out, frustrated.

"I can't believe we never heard her come in." Isabel mused.

"We were kinda busy talking than taking any notice of our surrounding and that is a bad thing, I mean, it could have been anyone that came in." Alex explained and it hit everyone just how lucky he or she were that Liz came in. Max saw that Liz had left her book bag behind and picked it up just as the bell rang, signalling end of school.

"She might have gone home but she might still be around here somewhere. I'll go and find her." Max explained as he shouldered her bag.

"What if she bolts again?" Maria asked and Max shrugged.

"I have a feeling that she'll talk to me so let me see her first because if she sees us all together, it might seem like we are ganging up on her and freak her out even more." Max explained as he exited the room, leaving everyone behind to simmer in their thoughts.

XXXX

Liz found herself sitting in the library; she was wiping away her tears that were rolling down her cheek. They knew! What were they going to do? Were they going to hand her over to the F.B.I? she couldn't go through with it again, not the pain of seeing someone she love taken away from her in front of her. She made up her mind. She was going to have to run away. She was half expecting Pierce to come striding in the doors and dragging her back off to the white room but she wasn't going to let that happened, no matter what.

There was a noise behind her and she turned, she saw Max standing behind her, holding out her book bag.

"Hey, you dropped this." Max explained and Liz nodded as she took the bag and shouldered it as she stood up. Max stopped her from leaving with a hand on her stomach, Liz looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "We are not going to tell anyone." Max promised and Liz closed her eyes as tears slipped from her eyes. She opened them once more with relief showing in her dark eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, then she wondered why, they weren't going to use her were they? "Why? You are not going to use me to do things for you are you." Liz asked, warily and Max shook his head.

"Liz, Michael, Isabel and I are just like you." Max whispered and Liz's eyes widen in a hopeful shock.

"Really?" she asked, hope and excitement colouring her voice.

"Yes." Max promised and Liz squealed lightly as she hugged Max tightly and Max hugged her back with the same emotions. They had found each other.

"SHH!" a voice hissed and they both pulled away from each other to look at the source and found the librarian looking at them with annoyance in her eyes.

"Sorry." Liz whispered with a sheepish smile and a shrug. The lady smirked lightly as she walked off, shaking her head in amusement. Liz turned to Max only for something to catch her eye, she noticed that the wall above the bookcase was acting weird, so she walked over to it with Max following her, wondering what was going on. Liz came to a stop at the wall and stepped on the ladder.

"Hold my waist Max." Liz whispered and Max held her waist while she reached up, she looked around before waving her hand over the wall and a sliver handprint showed up. She, cautiously, placed her hand on it only for her hand to slid right into the wall and feel something. Curious she pulled the object out and saw it was a blue/sliver metal book.

She stepped down and both, Max and Liz sat down the floor and looked at the book that rested in Liz's hand.

XXXX

Jeff was walking down the alleyway when he felt someone following him, he, quickly, ducked into a corner and saw the F.B.I walk past him and came out of his hiding place. The man turned around and saw Jeff standing behind him.

"I was wondering if Pierce would send one you lackey to follow us. Now you are here, I want you to give him a message for me thanks." Jeff stated as he lifted a hand and placed it on the Man's chest, watching the steam come from his hand and the man dropped to the floor.

XXXX

Tess was in the Crashdown when Max came striding in, her breath caught in her throat when she saw Max smile at her with love in his eyes.

"Hey Max, did you find Liz?" Tess asked, trying very hard to keep the distain out of her voice and Max just smiled.

"Who cares about her?" Max asked and Tess's heart leaped. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." Max whispered with excitement as he tugged on her hand, Tess smiled as she let herself be pulled up but stopped.

"We need to tell the others." Tess stated and Max shook his head.

"No, we never get any time alone, its always with the group, we need this Tess. We need to be alone." Max whispered and Tess smiled.

"Okay." Tess agreed as they both hurried out of the building. Tess looked over her shoulder and saw Maria staring at them in confusion but shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to the hatch. "Where's the Jeep?" Tess asked.

"There was something wrong with it so it's the shop, they gave me this rental." Max explained as he opened the door and let her in.

XXXX

"What do you think that is about?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"Answers about our past hopefully." Liz muttered as she opened the book to read it... only to that it was in a different language.

"Damn!" Max hissed out as he looked at the book. "We finally get answers and they are in a different language." Max explained and Liz giggled lightly as she turned the page, surprise to see engraving of the faces in the book. Max and Liz were next to each other on the bottom while Isabel was above Max and Michael was above Liz.

"How the hell did they know what we would look like?" Liz demanded as they stared at the book then turned over the page to see Liz and Max holding hands and Liz had a baby in her stomach while Isabel and Michael were holding hands and she had a baby in her stomach.

"I hope this doesn't mean why I think it means does it." Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant, we have to mate the human way to have sex/babies. You can't just get pregnant without sex." Liz whispered her answer. "And I sure hope this doesn't mean I have to get pregnant soon." Liz whisper and Max nodded.

"Can human and Aliens have sex?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yes, my mom was human and I'm pretty sure that my parents had sex although I rather not think about it." Liz hurried out hastily and Max nodded in agreement, thoughts of his parents like that freaked him out too.

"So, how come you didn't have any brother or sister from your mom and dad?" Max asked.

"My mom was pregnant when she was killed." Liz explained simply and Max nodded, accepting the answer.

"What does this mean for us?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"It looks like we have to be together, you and me, Michael and Isabel but I'm not letting any book tell me what to do." Liz exclaimed.

"But, what if I want to be with you?" Max asked and Liz threw a glare at him.

"Max, you are with Tess." Liz stated and Max sighed.

"Liz, I've told her that we were over but she won't listen, she keeps saying that no one or anything is going to get between us." Max explained and Liz looked at him.

"What does she mean by that?" Liz asked curiously and Max shrugged.

"Your guess is good as mine." Max admitted as both of them rested their back against the bookcase, looking at the page of where the four couple were together, with the babies.

XXXX

"So where are we going?" Tess asked and Max just smirked.

"It's a surprise." Max replied and Tess giggled.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" Tess asked as she leaned in and kissed his neck.

"You better that stop that." Max teased.

"Or what?" Tess challenged, Max just swerved to the side and both of them unbuckled their belt as Tess straddled his lap, they both kissed but it felt different, he tasted different. She pulled back from him and looked at him.

"What?" Max asked and Tess moved to her seat.

"Nothing." Tess replied. "We better get to the surprise, I can't be late for my shift." Tess explained and Max started the car.

XXXX

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Liz asked. "It would be easier to talk without worrying about eavesdroppers." Liz explained and Max nodded as they both stood up. Liz placed the book in her bag and shouldered it as both of them made their way to the jeep.

XXXX

"Who are you really?" Tess demanded to Max after a few minutes of silence and Max smirked.

"So have you have figured it out?" Naseco asked as he looked at her. "So what gave me away?" he asked and Tess rolled her eyes.

"You kiss different from Max and you have no Tabasco on your tongue. Why did you take me?" she demanded.

"Pierce wants Max so he'll have Max, beside I have a little score to settle with him." Pierce stated with a shrug of his shoulder. "Beside, you are a little bonus for him." Max stated and Tess felt a shiver run through her body.

XXXX

"So, how did you find out about me?" Liz asked as she and Max walked the desert.

"I caught you healing the mouse which confirmed it for me." Max explained and Liz nodded "So what is the book about?" Max asked, wanting to know about it as Liz had looked through it some more during the ride here. Liz rolled her eyes.

"It's about our destiny, you see, we were created and we are suppose to be together. You know, as in, me and you, Isabel and Michael." Liz explained and Max looked at her.

"And I'm guessing you don't like the idea." Max stated and Liz giggled slightly.

"That obvious huh?" Liz asked and Max shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. I just the way that I think, I just don't think that humans and Aliens should be separated. Yes, we may have abilities that some people don't but we are humans, we have emotions!" Liz exclaimed and turned to Max. "It's so obvious that you and Tess love each other, Michael and Maria love each other, Alex and Isabel seem to getting there so I just don't see why we have to drop our relationship just because a book told us to." Liz explained.

"Wow you really do feel strongly about it." Max exclaimed; then something struck his mind. "Erm Liz, I realise this might be hard for you to talk about but have you ever been captured by the F.B.I?" Max asked; Liz looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm jest letting you that I'm here whenever you are ready for it." Max quickly added in.

Liz was silent for a while that Max thought she wasn't going to talk. Liz sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"I was only eight years old at the time when it happened." Liz started as she looked into the distance, her eyes dark, Max noticed with a pang. "My dad was out of town looking for you three so my mom took me out for a girl's day out and she took me to a fun fair, she won me a huge teddy that it was so big, I couldn't even wrap my arms around his neck." Liz stated with a small smile then it slid off her face. "Then this man walked up and my mom told me to run so I did but I got caught and knocked out. I woke up later and found myself in a white room and there was this two way window, I talked to my mom then this agent came in." Liz stopped to get herself under control.

"Agent Pierce." Max whispered and Liz nodded in confirmation and looked at Max curiously.

"How did you know?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"An F.B.I ambushed us one night, she told us all about Agent Pierce but we didn't listen to her." Max admitted and Liz nodded.

"Anyway, he said something to my mom about me and she lost it, she flung herself at him, attacking him but he was too strong and raped her. I didn't even know what he was doing at the time. He, then, called in a few guys and they placed her on the table and cut her open. She was alive as the opened her and I could hear her scream in pain." Liz choked out. Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Liz, did he..." Max started but Liz shook her head.

"No, I managed to contact dad through my weak link, he found me and knocked out all the F.B.I agents there were in the building, he went into my mom's mind found what he was looking for. He never told me. He, then, walked out of the building and blew it up." Liz explained and Max nodded but felt there was something she was holding back from him.

"Liz?" Max asked.

"My mom was pregnant with my dad's child when she was killed, they tried to remove the baby from her womb to turn it into a test tube baby but the problem was that, the baby can sense it's parents, so when the mother dies, it dies along with her, that why they left her heart for last. They removed her other inside so she could feel it then removed her heart." Liz whispered and Max hugged her tighter.

"So how did Maria, Tess and Alex find out about you three because I don't think it's really something you would go around telling people." Liz asked, wondering what happened.

"Tess was in the Crashdown and two men started arguing, one of them took out a gun and they fought over it, it went off and hit Tess. I healed her and told her about me. Maria threatened Tess that she would go to the Sheriff because she knew that I had done something to Tess so Tess told her. We never told Alex until later on, Tess told him because Alex also threatened to go to the Sheriff." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"So if anyone threatened to go to the Sheriff about you, they get told the truth." Liz asked with amusement and Max laughed slightly.

"Guess so." Max joked back, both of them shared a smile before turning to look out into the distance.

XXXX

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Tess demanded and Max/Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Pierce won't come to me unless I have something he wants and he wants you as well." He explained.

"Pierce would just kill me!" Tess exclaimed and Max/Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"Then you were great company." He remarked.

"Why do you want me dead? Max will just come after me and save me." Tess explained. "He loves me."

"Max and Liz are destined to be together." Max/Jeff explained and Tess scoffed.

"Please! He does not love that mousy little bitch!" Tess snapped and Max/Jeff looked at her with a cold glare.

"Trust me, you do not want to piss me off. Liz is a sweet, loveable, honourable person than you are. Hell, she's even more human than you are!" Max/Jeff exclaimed.

"Max and I love each other and no one is going to get in the way of that." Tess promised, her blue eyes dark with anger and determinacy, which caused Max/Jeff to look at her curiously, wondering what she meant.

XXXX

Max had dropped Liz in the alleyway of the Crashdown, he watched as she made her way into the backroom of her house and drove round to the front of the Crashdown and made his way into the café where he met up with the gang.

"Have any of you seen Tess?" Max asked as he looked around, wondering where Tess had gotten to, as she was hardly late. Maria looked at him, weirdly.

"I thought you were with her." Maria said and Max looked at her puzzled.

"I haven't seen her since this yesterday." Max said and Maria shook her head.

"Max, I saw you pick her up about two hours ago." Maria said and Max shook his head.

"What do you mean, I just got here." Max explained.

"Max I saw you, I saw you Max." Maria said and everyone looked at each other confused until a light hit Isabel's eye and her eyes widen which made the rest realize.

"Naseco!" They all exclaimed.

"Naseco took Tess, why would he take her." Alex demanded. Liz walked into the Crashdown with her cell phone in her hand.

"Hey guys, have you seen my father? He called me and told me to wait down here for him." Liz explained.

"He took Tess!" Maria exclaimed and Liz looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean he took Tess?" Liz asked.

"He shape shifted himself into Max and took Tess." Alex explained.

"Why would he take...?" Liz asked but trailed off when it dawned on her. "Oh no! Dad!" Liz groaned out as she ran out of the café toward her car but stopped when Max gripped her arm and spun her around.

"What's going on?" Max demanded.

"Dad is going after the F.B.I, we need to get to my dad before he gets to them." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"Okay, who's coming and who's staying?" Max asked.

"We're coming." Isabel exclaimed as her and Michael climbed into the back of the jeep while Alex wrapped an arm around Maria.

"We'll wait at the U.F.O Centre for you guys when you get back." Alex explained and Max nodded as he hopped in the driver's seat as Liz climbed into the passenger's seat and the jeep drove off.

XXXX

"Why would he take Tess?" Michael demanded and Liz shook her head.

"Because she hurt me, emotionally and physically. Dad wants to see her suffer because of that and he wants Pierce too, I'm guessing that Pierce is interested in Tess because Max healed her." Liz explained.

"There's really an agent?" Isabel asked, fear evident in her wide eyes and Liz nodded.

"He captured me when I was eight and daddy wants to kill him for that." Liz explained.

"Is he really our dad?" Michael asked and Liz shook her head.

"So why do you call him daddy if he not your real one?" Isabel asked.

"Because he's like a father figure to me and he loves me, I called him daddy for protection when I was younger, I guess it just stuck on." Liz explained with a shrug.

"How come he wasn't here when we hatched?" Michael asked.

"He was on the run at the time, you see, all four of us were to hatched at the same time but somehow the crash messed things up, you three hatched before me and all of us hatched way before the time we were to hatched." Liz explained.

"When were we supposed to hatch?" Max asked.

"When we were 18 so that we were ready to mate and conceive children." Liz said with a roll of her eyes. "Like I would." Liz stated with a scoff.

"Why didn't he just come forward and tell us who he was?" Michael demanded.

"He wanted to make sure that there was no suspicious and to make sure that you were the other three." Liz explained and everyone nodded.

"How come you were never around here?" Michael asked

"We were here but we moved to L.A then we moved back as Daddy felt a power being used." Liz said and Isabel gasped,

"So I have met you before, I remembered a girl who had your eyes and brown hair, you were sitting on..."

"The swing set!" Liz gasped and Isabel nodded.

"You looked so alone, what happened." Isabel asked.

"I wasn't adopted by daddy at the time, I was with the social service and I didn't really like them." Liz said.

"Yeah I get that but there was sadness." Isabel said and Liz sighed.

"I had this hole in my heart, you see I knew that I had a brother but I didn't know where and I was missing him." Liz said and Isabel felt her heart breaking and she placed her hand on Liz's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I don't know how you coped with it, I mean I had Michael and Max for brothers." Isabel said and Liz nodded.

"But it doesn't matter now, I have my family now." Liz said with a smile and all three of them smiled back at her. Max saw the police surrounding a body; he went to pull over. "No don't stop, it's not her, believe me, Daddy wouldn't kill her." Liz promised and Max nodded as he continued down the highway.

"How did you know?" Michael asked.

"Well, from what you have told me, Dad is acting like Max." Liz asked and they nodded. "Dad is leaving messages for Pierce to piece together and come after him. As Pierce is after Max, it's a bonus for dad as he knows that Pierce would never resist beside, that was an F.B.I Agent that was lying on the ground.

XXXX

"Why have you brought me here?" Tess demanded as they stood in front of the candyfloss machine at the Fun Fair.

"I'm waiting for Pierce to piece the clues together and come and get me." Max/Jeff explained.

"Max is so going to kill you." Tess smirked and Max/Jeff smiled brightly.

"He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do anything to upset Liz." Max/Jeff assured as he looked at the lady while she was telling jokes about Aliens. He smirked. "Looks like it time for my last clue." Max/Jeff exclaimed as he focused and a bright blue beam shot up into the sky in the form of the whirlwind.

"Look!" Michael shouted as he pointed to the shape, everyone looked up and Liz groaned.

"DAD!" Liz exclaimed in frustration.

"What?" Max asked.

"He's drawing Pierce to the fun fair, dad knows I won't go near one after the last time." Liz explained.

"Why? What happened?" Isabel asked.

"Liz and her mother were captured at the Fun Fair." Max filled in while thinking fast of what to do. "We can't leave you out in the jeep by yourself, Pierce might see you." Max explained.

"She goes with you. Isabel and I will spilt up and cover more ground. Liz will have some protection if she's with you if the F.B.I spots her." Michael ordered as they all jumped out of the jeep when it came to a stop.

Max and Liz, unconsciously, linked hands as they, hurriedly, made their way through the crowd to find Tess and Jeff. They soon saw a Max look a like heading into the house of mirrors and hurried over to it only to get lost.

"Max." Liz whispered, wondering what they were going to do. Max, gently, squeezed her hand and pulled her through the mirrors until they met up with Max/Jeff.

"Dad!" Liz exclaimed, Max/Jeff turned around and saw the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Max/Jeff demanded.

"Dad, you need to let Tess go." Liz exclaimed.

"You need to get out of here!" Max/Jeff shouted.

"Dad..." Liz started but Max/Jeff looked at her firmly.

"I won't let him take you two." He hissed out.

Tess hurried through the maze and saw Max and Liz.

"Max!" Tess called out as she slammed her hand on the window. Both, Liz and Max looked at her and sighed in relief when they saw her.

"I will get her out of here." Liz called out as she pulled away from Max and disappeared into the darkness.

"Liz!" Both Maxes shouted but it was too late. Liz hurried to Tess, following her instincts and she found Tess.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Liz hissed as she tugged on Tess's arm but Tess pulled her arm free of Liz.

"Not without Max!" Tess hissed back as she ran off.

"Tess!" Liz shouted but turned around when she felt something. Her eyes widen when she saw Pierce sneaking into the building and ran off before he could see her.

Liz crashed into a window and banged her hand on it in frustration when Max showed up, looking around. "Max!" Liz shouted, Max turned around and caught sight of her. He ran up to her as relief showed up all over his face.

"Liz!" Max called out "Where's Tess?" Max asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"She ran off, she refused to get out of here without you and I lost her. I saw Pierce coming in. Max, we need to get out of here!" Liz exclaimed then looked around. "Where's my dad?" Liz asked.

"He ran off too, something about the plan heading too fast." Max explained then looked at Liz. "You have to leave." Max stated passionately, the fear of Liz being captured by the F.B.I was taking a hold of his heart once more. He placed his hand on the window and Liz copied his movement, placing her hand over his.

"Not without you." Liz replied just a passionately, soon there was a noise and Liz looked over Max's shoulder and her heart dropped.

"Max!" Liz screamed and Max turned around and saw the F.B.I guys behind them, the clown dropped providing a distraction for the couple, the clown laughed as if he was mocking the agents for trying to get in between the couple.

Max ran off in a direction while Liz followed him, they both caught up with each other and sighed as they hugged. "God Max!" Liz whispered as she buried her face into Max's chest.

"It's okay, everything is okay now." Max promised as he kissed her forehead and they heard a slam and saw Naseco still posing as Max slammed against the wall with the F.B.I behind him, Liz shook her head as the memories of her mother being slammed against the window was beginning to start up once more.

"No, daddy no." Liz whispered, Max grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house of mirrors. "No, Daddy!" Liz screamed and Max wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as Liz fought him to get to her dad. "Daddy!" Liz cried.

Michael, Isabel, and Tess hurried over.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked Liz fought Max.

"The F.B.I has Naseco, she wants to go back inside." Max explained as he fought Liz. Tess came up and pinched Max in the side, which caught him off guard and loosen his hold on Liz, Liz took off full speed toward the house of mirror. "LIZ!" Max shouted and threw a glare at Tess and hurried after Liz, he soon found her curled up where the F.B.I slammed Naseco against the glass. "Lizzie?" Max asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I can't lose him Max, I just can't." Liz sobbed and Max pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get him back soon, I promise." Max swore as he rocked Liz back and forth. Michael, Isabel and Tess had also entered the building and Tess felt satisfaction building up inside of her.

XXXX

The gang had arrived at the U.F.O Centre; Liz was sitting on a chair, staring into space as she rubbed the necklace between her index and thumb. Max was stroking back her hair; he kissed her forehead before moving toward the gang.

"Why is she doing that?" Maria asked Michael.

"Naseco gave her that necklace yesterday, it's the only thing she really has of him." Michael whispered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the others.

"How is she feeling?" Isabel asked as Max walked up to them.

"Scared." Max stated.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"We need to find out where Naseco is and we need to figure out what we are going to do about the F.B.I." Michael explained.

Liz had slipped out of the building, un-noticed. She needed to get out of there, it felt like the walls were closing in on her and she needed to breathe. She headed out to the back alley and looked up into the night sky, she smiled slightly when she saw the V shape stars. It was her home and it calmed her briefly. She was so deep in her thoughts, she never heard anyone sneaking up behind her.

XXXX

Max/Jeff woke up with a throbbing headache and smirked to himself as Pierce entered the room.

"Well, well, well, I finally get Max Evans in my grasp." Pierce smirked to himself and Max/Jeff gasped as he leaned himself against the wall. One hand was clutching his stomach.

He was changing back; he remembered that he had been in Max's form for far too long.

"Damn it!" Max/Jeff groaned out as his shape shifted back into his normal Jeff Parker form, much to the astonishment of Pierce. Pierce looked at the man in a stunned rage.

"You tricked me!" Pierce hissed out before storming off, leaving Jeff to wonder what was going to happen now.

XXXX

Maria looked around the building of the U.F.O Centre in confusion.

"Erm, Guys?" Maria called out, attracting their attention. "Where's Liz?" she asked with her hands in the air.

_MAX!_ A voice screamed inside of Max, Michael and Isabel's head, causing them to bow over, clutching their heads in pain.

"Max!" Isabel gasped out in fear. "It's Liz...she's scared!" Isabel exclaimed as the pain lessened. Max straightened back up and hurried out into the back alley, he saw a van driving away, kicking up dust as it went. He looked toward the road in front of him and saw Liz's ring, he picked it up and gasped when a flash came to him.

"Take her to Eagle Rock. Don't do anything till I get there." A male voice ordered. Max dropped the ring and dropped his head into his hands as he slumped to his knees in anguish.

Liz had been captured.

There you go people, eight pages and I want some good reviews for this.

Thanks for the last reviews and I hope you enjoy this one.

Have fun!


	7. chapter 7

Hey, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. Please read the Author notes at the end thanks!

Chapter 7

"_Take her to Eagle Rock. Don't do anything till I get there." A male voice ordered. Max dropped the ring and dropped his head into his hands as he slumped to his knees in anguish._

_Liz had been captured._

XXXX

"What are we going to do now?" Maria asked; Max was leaning against the wall, staring into space. It scared her so much to see Max like that; he was usually the one in charge, the one who had all the answers.

"We need to find out where they took Liz and fast!" Michael stated, taking over for Max.

"Why would they take her?" Tess asked. "I thought Pierce wanted Max."

"Liz doesn't know why Pierce wants Liz, all we know that she was captured by them when she was eight. Her mother was raped and killed in front of her." Max explained. "So, I'm guessing that they will use her dad against her to get what ever it was they wanted."

"Do you know where they took her?" Michael asked.

"A place call Eagle Rock." Max recalled and they shook their head.

"I haven't heard of that place before." Alex admitted while thinking.

"It doesn't matter if we have heard it before or not, we need to find out where's it based and get Liz as soon as possible!" Isabel snapped; her worry for Liz and frustration of not having answers were finally getting to her.

XXXX

Liz groaned as she woke up with a throbbing headache; she winced as she sat up and touched the bump on the back of her head. She pulled her hand away and was grateful to see that it wasn't bleeding so it didn't need to healed. She looked around at her surrounding and fear clutch at her heart while her eyes widen in fear. She shook her head in denial, refusing to believe that she was back in here.

Back in the white room.

The door opened and Pierce walked into the room with a smile.

"You!" Liz hissed as she stood up, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a hospital gown but was grateful that the back covered her and she had pants on.

"Welcome home Liz, where you belong." Pierce stated with a bigger smile and Liz shook her head.

"This is not my home, it's not even my solar system." Liz shot back and Pierce shook his head.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat the father of your baby." Pierce explained and Liz laughed a cold laugh.

"I would love to see you try and impregnate me." Liz remarked then rolled her eyes at Pierce's confused look. "The alien has got be to wanting a baby in order to get pregnant, it doesn't matter what you do, drug me or rape me or whatever, it won't work, you can't have sex with me." Liz stated matter-of-factly. Pierce growled as he threw himself at Liz only to blast away from a barrier that forms itself around Liz. "Because a barrier comes up and protects me from your kind." Liz added in, enraging Pierce with every word that came out of her mouth. Pierce looked at her with a glare before storming off in a huff, he decided to go to stage three of the plan and it better had work!

XXXX

"Max?" Tess asked, Max was sitting on the steps, leading from the manager's office to the main ground. She sat down next to him. "Is it true?" she asked and Max turned to her, confusement filling his eyes while puzzlement covered his face. "About you and Liz being created for each other?" Tess answered and understand cleared his face.

"Yes, it's true. Liz had found a book and we both looked through it, it consist our destiny." Max explained and Tess nodded.

"How do you feel about it?" Tess asked and Max shrugged.

"I haven't told Michael or Isabel yet and Liz hates the idea of letting a book tell her how to live her life." Max stated with a faint grin.

"What about you?" Tess asked and Max's smile faded as he looked at Tess.

"I don't know, I mean, all my life I knew there was something waiting for me and she found me Tess. Listen, I have told you we can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this. I love you but I love you the same as I love Maria and Isabel, as sisters." Max explained and turned pleading eyes on Tess. "Can't you just let me go and let me be with the person I really want to be with?" Max asked.

"Max, I love you!" Tess exclaimed and Max closed his eyes in anguish.

"I know that Tess, you keep telling me but I keep telling you that I don't feel the same. I'm sorry!" Max explained then looked at Tess once more. "I never meant to lead you on and hurt you," Max started as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a sideway hug. "But I have to follow my heart and it's leading me to Liz." Max whispered. Tess nodded as she pulled out of the hug and both of the stood up.

Tess looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered before walking off, leaving Max behind to ponder her words but he didn't get far with it when all of a sudden he was struck behind the head with something hard and was knocked to the ground.

"We have him sir." One of the men announced as they dragged him away while two other men dragged in an unconsciousness Jeff Parker into the building and in place where Max Evans once were before hurrying off back to their transport.

XXXX

Liz looked around the room; she hated being in here that's for sure, especially after what had happened the last time. She just couldn't believe that Pierce could be so stupid. There was a humming sound and the door opened, she turned around and saw Max pushed into the room. He was wearing scrubs.

"Max!" Liz gasped out as she hurried over to him, she, gently, lifted his head and place it on her lap and stroked back his hair. "Max?" Liz whispered as her hand went round to the back of his head and she felt something wet and sticky on her hand, curious, she pulled her hand away and the blood drained from her face when she saw the blood on her hand. She place her hand back on the back of his head and closed her eyes, focusing as she healed the wound while clearing up the blood and checking for any eternal injuries.

Max's eyes opened and he groaned when the bright light hit his eyes, one of his hands came up and rubbed his forehead.

"Did anyone catch the number of that truck?" Max groaned as he sat up and found himself looking into Liz's eyes. "Liz?" Max whispered, his hand reaching for her cheek, hesitantly. Liz sighed when his hand cupped her cheek, she leaned into it and brought her up and covered his.

"I thought I would never see you again." Liz whispered. Max just nodded as he kissed her hard, all his fear, worries and relief mixed into the kiss as Liz kissed him back, just as hard. "Do you know where we are?" Liz asked in between kisses.

"A place called Eagle Rock, I found out when I touch the ring that you dropped. I got a flash." Max explained in between kisses, they were intruppted when the door opened once more, revealing Pierce.

XXXX

Isabel came out of the manager's room and gasped when she saw Jeff lying on the ground, at the bottom of the steps. She hurried down the steps and placed two fingers, checking for a pulse.

"Michael!" Isabel called shouted and Michael came barging out of the manager's room, his hand up, ready to defend them all.

"What?" Michael demanded.

"Naseco's back and Max is gone!" Isabel hurried out as Michael hurried down the stairs and knelt down beside the two of them. He shook Naseco roughly, causing Naseco to groan out as his hand came up to the back of his head.

"Damn!" Naseco groaned out. "It just had to hurt." He muttered as he sat up and looked at the two aliens in front of him.

"Isabel? Michael?" Naseco asked while looking around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The U.F.O Centre, Max has been taken." Isabel exclaimed and Naseco frowned at them, he could sense that they were holding something back.

"What?" Naseco demanded.

"Liz had also been taken." Michael filled in when he saw Isabel's lack of speech and tears filling the young woman eyes at the fact that her brother and best friend had kidnapped from them by the F.B.I.

Naseco closed his eyes as fury washed over his body, he stood up only to sway lightly causing Isabel and Michael to stand up and grab an arm.

"When?" Naseco asked and Michael looked at his watch.

"About two hours or so." Michael reported and Naseco nodded.

"We need to find them!" Naseco announced as Tess, Maria and Alex came down the stairs.

"Where are they?" Tess asked.

"How do you even know that they are in the same place?" Alex asked

"Pierce would want them to be in the same building so he could work on them and he's playing on Liz's fear of losing another person close to her." Naseco explained as he made his way to the front entrance. "They both are at Eagle rock, the same place where Liz was the last time."

"We'll need separated cars so we can make a quick get a way." A voice added in from the top of the stairs, causing the teenagers and Naseco to stop in their tracks, Naseco held up his hand.

"Who's there?" he demanded and Jim stepped into the light. "Why are you here and what do you want?" Naseco demanded.

"I heard that Max had been taken and I want to help you." Jim explained causing fury to rise through Michael's veins.

"Help us?" Michael demanded. "You chased us and kept demanding answers." He exploded. "Max was almost shot because of you!" Michael shouted, causing gasp of shock from the others.

"What do you mean?" Naseco asked and Michael turned to him.

"There was an alien hunter here, he started asking questions about Max and Valenti told him everything, Hubble took Max and almost shot him." Michael explained.

"Why would an alien hunter go after Max?" Naseco asked.

"He thought he was you." Jim explained causing confused looks from Naseco.

"Excuse me?" Naseco asked.

"Didn't you kill these people that had been murdered and left with sliver handprints on them?" Maria asked and Naseco groaned.

"It wasn't I! It was the other shape shifter, I haven't heard from him in a long time so I have no idea where he is or what he is doing." Naseco explained and rolled his eyes. "Figures he would do this." He muttered then looked at his watch. "We need to move quickly, who knows what Pierce is doing." Naseco explained as they all hurried out of the building and made plans before getting into the transports.

XXXX

Liz and Max stood up as Pierce walked over to them.

"Why did you bring Max here?" Liz demanded. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"I've been wanting to get my hand on Max after we found out that he healed Tess Harding." Pierce explained.

"But he has nothing to do with this!" she snapped.

"Oh, he has everything to do with this." Pierce chuckled before snapping his fingers, four men in white came into the room and grabbed Max, they dragged him over to the table and ripped open the top and held a scalpel knife to his chest while two other men held Liz and pinned her to the wall. "If you don't let me impregnate you, you will watch another person die in front of you." Pierce hissed out as he stroked back her hair. Fear clutched Liz's heart as the memories off her mother dying before her eyes flashed back while the blood drained from her face.

Max shook his head, telling her not to let him win. Liz closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." Liz agreed and Max's eyes widen in horror while Pierce smirked.

XXXX

"Why would they take Max?" Tess asked. Her, Naseco, Michael and Isabel were in the jeep while Maria and Alex were in the Jetta and Valenti was in the cruiser.

"Because he saved you." Naseco snapped.

"What about Liz?" Maria asked and Naseco was silent for so long that they almost gave up getting any answer from him.

"Pierce wants Liz for himself, for her to be his toy, it doesn't matter that she is an alien, apparently she is good enough for him." Naseco replied silently.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked and Naseco sighed.

"He want her to become his slave, you know, to do things and for her to be pregnant with his child so that he had an experiment to play with." Naseco said and Isabel choked back a sob.

"Does she know this?" Michael demanded and Naseco shook his head.

"I kept it from her as I didn't want her to be burdened with it." Naseco explained.

"That's no excuse!" Michael exploded. "The girl acts like that you are her real father and she loves you and you are going around keeping secrets from her, ones that could save her life!" Michael demanded.

"Listen! Liz is not vulnerable, Listen, when she was younger I, well, kinda programmed her, I made her read books and scan the internet, all the stuff she learned about fighting is from her scanning things, her brain process them and puts her muscles into action for them." Naseco explained.

"You mean, if we do the same thing..." Isabel started.

"It would happen the same with you but on a different level, I'm assuming you never really used your powers a lot?" Naseco asked and Michael and Isabel nodded. "It would take a little slower for you. After Liz scanned all the books, I made sure that she wouldn't used her powers unless it was urgent so she never used them after that except scanning books and Internet." Naseco said and everyone nodded.

XXXX

The men left the room, leaving Max strapped to the table, it hit him, he was going to be forced to watch Pierce practically rape Liz and not be able to do anything to stop it. Max noticed that the air in front of him shimmered slightly before Liz appeared.

"Liz?" Max asked as he looked toward Pierce; he saw Pierce talking to thin air while apparently taking off clothes from an invisible person.

"Don't worry Max, he can't hear us." Liz stated as she hurried over, Max could see pain in her eyes while a slight glean of sweat was forming on her forehead.

"What are you doing Liz and what's wrong?" Max asked.

"I have conjure up a projection of me into Pierce's mind, basically I'm making him see something that's not there but I'm not used to using my powers and it's taking a lot out of me." Liz explained as she tugged on the straps, trying to use her powers bit it was useless.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"The metal is too dense." Liz explained as she reached for the scalpel and focused heavily, the knife soon changed into a key and Liz fitted it into the lock, snapping the straps.

Soon Max was freed, he got up and both of them hurried out of the door, Max waved his hand over the door, sealing it. He turned back to Liz, only to catch her as she collapse.

"Liz?" Max whispered.

"I've just drained all my energy. We need to get out of here now!" Liz whispered as Max lifted her into his arms and hurried down the hallway only to bump into Michael and an F.B.I agent.

XXXX

"What are you going to do?" Isabel asked.

"The rest of you are staying here, I need Michael as his power is basically a blasting power and he is a male." Naseco explained as he hurried out, he waved his hand over the fence and cut a hole into it.

"Why can't I come?" Isabel demanded and Naseco looked at her.

"I know this place very well and Michael is the protector of the group so I need him, the rest of you stay here. No arguments!" Naseco hissed as he grabbed Michael and hurried over to the base.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked as they managed to get into the building, Naseco just led him down to the morgue.

"We need to get Max and Liz out of here as soon as we can and I will deal with Pierce myself. First, you need a change of image." Naseco remarked as he waved his hand over Michael's clothes, changing them into F.B.I outfit and handed him a comb. "It's show time." Naseco remarked while Michael rolled his eyes.

Naseco changed him image into a black guy and straightened his clothes before looking out the window once more. Both of them hurried out of the room and walked down the hallway only to bump into Max carrying Liz.

"Max!" Michael hissed.

"What are you two doing here?" Max asked.

"Rescuing you, what's wrong with Liz?" Naseco asked as he checked her out.

"She used up her energy showing Pierce an image that wasn't there." Max explained and Naseco nodded as he grabbed Max's arm and turned to Michael.

"You memorized the map, get them out of here and remember the plan. DO NOT stuff it up!" Naseco warned as he hurried off while Michael grabbed Max's arm and dragged him off.

They hurried outside where they met up with everyone, Isabel hurried forward and hugged her brother and turned to her best friend in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Isabel asked, hysterical.

"She's just tired from using her powers. Maria, we are taking the Jetta." Max explained and Maria nodded as she handed him the key.

"Naseco told us the plan." Maria explained as she hurried over to the Jeep. Max set Liz in the passenger's seat, he made sure that she was settled before hurrying to the other side of the car and settled himself behind the wheel.

Isabel hurried over to the Jetta and handed them their clothes.

"Here you two, clothes." Isabel explained as she placed a hand on Liz's shoulder before hurrying over to the jeep. Michael walked over to the passenger side.

"I don't trust him." He whispered to Max.

"I do." Max whispered back and Michael hurried over to the jeep. They all started the transports and drove off in different directions.

"Are you okay?" Max asked Liz as she pulled on her top, she let out a shuddering sigh.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy and tired." Liz explained and looked at Max. "You?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me." Max reported as he pulled on his t-shirt while Liz took the wheel, he, quickly, took the wheel again and waved one hand down his legs, changing the scrubs into jeans when all of a sudden gunshots started. Liz let out a small scream as she ducked down and Max swerved to the side. He hurried out of the car and ran to Liz's side, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the transport. "Come on!" Max hissed to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her along.

Both of the hurried through the bushes till they reached the bridge but stopped when they saw cars in front of them, Max swore as he pulled Liz over to the bridge.

"We are going to have to jump Liz." Max stated and Liz nodded as he helped her to climb up the bridge, Max stood beside her and looked at her. They both kissed as they linked hands then looked into the inky black darkness in front of them. Their hands tightened and they jumped off the bridge with the F.B.I running toward them, hoping to catch them but they were too late.

Okay guys, review time and I wanted to tell you that there is one more chapter to this story then I will be putting up New Gal Season 2. That one will be start of the next season and I wanted to warn you that it will be longer as I will be putting some of the first season into the second one and there will be more details to some parts of the story, especially the few last ones which I hope you will like. I will be basically following the story line with a few changes.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapters and I hope to get some good one for this one.


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny discovered

Here it is people, the last Chapter and thank you so much for your reviews, please read the last author note at the bottom and enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for standing by me during this story and I'm happy you that you enjoyed it.

So sorry that I didn't paste this up last night! My computer isn't working and I can't get on the net and I haven't had access to my cousin or my aunt's internet so I couldn't update but I have made up for this! It's ten pages long!

Chapter 8

Tess, Michael, Isabel, Maria and Alex rushed into the mine where they saw Jim lighting the lantern and hanging it up. Michael was stripping off his jacket and tie.

"Where's Max and Liz?" Michael demanded.

"They are not here yet." Jim replied and Isabel shook her head while looking at him in a stunned shock.

"Something must have happened to them, they should have gotten here before us." Isabel exclaimed and Michael looked at his watch.

"It'll be light in a few hours, we'll go and find them." Michael stated while Jim nodded before hurrying out of the building with Michael following him.

"Michael!" Maria exclaimed and Michael turned to face her. "Just come back to me in one piece." Maria pleaded and Michael nodded as he hugged her and kissed her forehead before hurrying out.

XXXX

"Liz, come on." Max whispered as he helped Liz on to the land; both of them ran toward the tunnel. They crossed it until they reached the exit, Max looked out and around before tugging on Liz's hand, dragging her over to the abandon vehicles. They both hurried into the overturned bus and settled themselves on the couch. "They don't know how far we went down so we'll be safe for a while." Max whispered to Liz as he ran his hands up and down her arms to try to warm her up.

"We can't stay here for long, they'll find us." She whispered weakly and Max nodded.

"What are we going to do about destiny?" Max asked and Liz looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Liz..." Max started and Liz shook her head.

"Max, you are with Tess and you are getting confused about your feelings." Liz exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" Max defended himself. "I told Tess that we are over and she accepts it. I'm not confused about my feelings." Max explained.

"Before I came, you were in love with Tess, then I came and it like you are in love with me." Liz explained and shook her head. "How do I know that you aren't feeling tied down and wants to have some fun before settling down?" Liz asked. "How do I know you are not interested in me because I'm new?" she demanded and Max stared at her, incredulous.

"Liz, I've never felt this way before. About anyone!" Max defended himself.

"Correction, you feel that way about Tess." Liz interjected and Max lost it, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a drugging kiss.

"Trust me, I'm not confused about my feelings and I want you, Liz, not Tess and damn anyone who gets in my way." Max hissed out before pulling her back into another kiss.

XXXXX

Michael and Valenti were in the cruiser, sitting quietly as the cruiser drove along the road.

"Why are you doing this?" Michael asked.

"Because there is a right side and a wrong side of the law, I'm guessing that Pierce is on the wrong side." Valenti stated then looked at Michael. "And if my son was in danger, I would like to think that there was someone out there to look after him for me." He added; Michael looked at him before turning back to the front.

XXXX

Max and Liz were lying on the couch, sleeping, both of them hugging each other while Max's jacket covered them.

Max woke up when he heard a roaring sound of engine; He sat up and looked out of the window, in the process, startling Liz awake.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here." Max stated as they both stood up, he quickly pulled on his jacket; they both linked hands before stepping out of the overturned bus and hurried off toward the main road.

Valenti turned a corner and saw Max and Liz running with the F.B.I chasing them in a buggy.

"There they are!" Michael exclaimed as he pointed to them and slammed his hand against the outside door of the cruiser. "Stop, Stop!" he commanded to Valenti. The cruiser came to a stop and Michael hurried out of the vehicle. He knew that if he didn't do something, Max and Liz would be captured again and sent back off to the white room.

Michael held up his hand, palm out and concentrated. Valenti came out with his gun and looked at Michael before turning to look to the front. A bright white light came out and enveloped the F.B.I, blinding them while Max and Liz hurried over to the car, Max opened the door and helped Liz in before getting in himself.

"What did you do?" Max asked when everyone got in the Vehicle.

"I don't know." Michael reported.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Michael demanded.

"I mean I don't know!" he exclaimed, frustrated and turned to Valenti, who was sitting in his seat in a stunned shock. "Go, go or get out!" Michael snapped, startling Valenti into starting the Cruiser and they drove off, leaving the F.B.I in the dust.

Valenti exhaled when the cruiser came to a stop; he was wondering what he had gotten himself into. He looked behind him and saw Max was looking out of the window while Liz was leaning against him, her eyes closed.

Max turned his head toward Jim; the movement startled Liz out of her sleep, causing her to look Valenti. Valenti then looked at Michael, who was looking out of the window too.

"We'll be safe here." Valenti stated as he looked at Michael and he shook his head.

"There is no safe anymore." Michael simply stated before getting out of the cruiser and walking down to the abandon mine. Max watched as Michael walked away while Liz looked up at Max, he looked down and kissed her forehead before they moved to get out of the cruiser.

Max and Liz got out of the cruiser with Valenti and looked at him.

"Tell me what's going on Max." Valenti stated, Max looked at Liz and smiled gently.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there soon." Max told her softly and quietly. Liz looked like she wanted to protest but Max shook his head. "I'll be fine, I promise." Max whispered and Liz nodded as she stepped away from Max, their fingers still linked.

Max watched as Liz looked at him before stepping into the mine where she hugged by a scared Isabel. Max, then, turned to Valenti and sighed.

"We don't know who we are, we don't even know where we're from or why we are here." Max explained. Valenti looked at him.

"Is Michael one of you?" Valenti asked, Max didn't answer but his eyes gave it away. "Isabel?" Valenti prodded and he noticed that Max's stance has become defensive. "Oh Jesus!" he muttered as he turned away.

"Tess, Alex and Maria kept our secret because they knew they could trust us and Liz is one of us too. You told me that I could turn to you if I needed your help and now I am asking, I am asking you to help us." Max explained; Valenti looked at him with a raised eyebrow, stating very clearly that this wasn't what he expected.

"I keep thinking about my dad, how he was right." Valenti explained and Max walked over to him.

"But he would have turned us in, what are you going to do?" Max asked before walking toward the mine and let himself in.

Isabel, Michael and Liz were standing around the table.

"Valenti saw you use your powers." Isabel asked and Michael nodded.

"I was trying to protect Max and Liz but this white blinding thing came out of my hand," Michael explained.

"It means that you have control over your powers, that what happens when your powers are under your control." Liz explained and Michael nodded.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Isabel asked Liz, worry etches over her face.

"I'm fine." Liz promised.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alex asked Tess and Tess shrugged.

"We are going to think this through." Max stated as he came down the steps of the mine.

"Maxwell, we can't stay here. Not while the F.B.I are after us." Michael explained and Liz shook her head.

"No way! I'm not running from my home just because of these guys again!" Liz snapped out angrily, causing everyone to look at her, startled. "Those guys have ruined my life enough, now I'm going to fight back. I'm going to get my life back." Liz swore.

"How do we fight back?" Tess asked and Liz stance became more threading.

"He thinks we're dangerous." She asked then nodded. "Fine, we'll show him dangerous. We will show him just how dangerous we can be when we're pushed to our limit. This time, it's on our terms, not theirs." Liz stated and Isabel nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Liz, I'm not giving up my home just because they want us. They want us, then fine, they'll have to fight us to get us." Isabel promised, "We have to show them that they shouldn't mess with us." Isabel swore.

Michael turned to Max with a smirk.

"Looks like we have our plan." Michael stated in amusement and Max smirked back.

"You know what they say, 'hell hath no fury when a woman scorned' it's double if the woman is an alien with dangerous powers." Max stated. Alex laughed while Liz and Isabel rolled their eyes. All of them started making plans on what to do and how they were going to do it.

XXXXX

Valenti was outside, playing with his badge when he heard Pierce over the radio.

"What about the Sheriff's son?" Pierce asked.

"He's safe, we have someone with him right now." Another male voice called over and Pierce smirked.

"I'm sure that the Sheriff will be very happy to hear that." Pierce stated while Valenti glared at the radio.

"Pierce." He growled.

XXXXX

Max was standing next to the jeep, Tess and Liz were in the front seat, Liz was sitting in the driver's seat while Tess was sitting in the passenger's side; they were in the alleyway.

"Liz, you are staying here. You get weak when ever you use your powers so its better if you stay in the jeep where you can recover quickly." Max stated and Liz nodded. Max pulled off his jacket and placed it over her body before kissing her forehead, he looked over her head and locked eyes with Tess. "Look after her, we can't afford Pierce to get his hands on her again." Max warned and Tess nodded, she watched as Max kissed Liz gently on the lips and stroked her hair before leaving them to do his errand.

Isabel and Michael looked out of the Crashdown's door and saw the F.B.I agent sitting in the car, looking around.

"What if this doesn't work? What if we can't go home?" Isabel asked and Michael shook his head.

"It has to work, it just has to." Michael said as they both walked out and rounded the vehicle. The agent perked up when he saw them and hurried out of the car to follow them.

XXXXX

"Where's my father?" Kyle demanded and the Agent looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you." He stated and Kyle shook his head.

"I don't care, I need to know that he is safe." Kyle snapped and the Agent shook his head once more.

"I'm not permitted to tell you." The agent replied once more.

"I don't give a damn, I want to know!" Kyle snapped out, the agent was about to reply when something stopped him, he turned to the door.

XXXXX

"There's my cue." Liz whispered and Tess looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Make them see Pierce." Liz whispered and turned to face her. "Can you hold my hand?" Liz asked and Tess looked at her.

"Why?" she asked and Liz looked away.

"My dad or my mom used to hold my hand while I do this kind of thing. It helps me to be grounded and it reminds me that I belong here." Liz explained and Tess nodded as she linked hands with Liz while Liz closed her eyes and concentrated. Pierce showed up in front of the two agents.

"I'll take it from here." Pierce said to the two agents, both of them nodded.

"Sure thing Agent Pierce, what would you like us to do." They asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Kyle demanded.

"I want you to go to Hondo, wait there for my signal." Pierce ordered and they nodded once more.

"Hondo, anything else?" They asked.

"No that's all, dismiss." Pierce stated and they nodded and turned back.

"Who the hell are you talking?" Kyle asked, looking around as the agent turned back to him, confused.

Tess looked at Liz, she came back with a shudder and Tess saw that there were a glean of sweat covering Liz's face and that her hand was clammy.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked, concerned.

"Just a little weak." Liz whispered out.

"Can you do that to anyone?" Tess asked, "Make them see something that's not there?" she finished.

"Yes, I can but I don't do it often, I've only done it four times. Once with my mom then with my dad, when I was tricking Pierce into thinking that he sleeping with me and just now." Liz explained, weakly, as she wiped the sweat from her face, she leaned back on the seat, pulling Max's jacket around her body tightly and closed her eyes.

XXXXX

"What just happen there?" the Agent demanded to Kyle and he shrugged.

"I was hoping that you could tell me." Kyle replied; the agent turned around only to find himself meeting Max's fist and flying backward onto the coffee table, smashing it to pieces.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle shrieked. "He's an F.B.I agent!"

"He's not who you think he is." Max explained as he lifted the agent's shoulder and dragged him over to the cupboard. Max opened the door and pulled the agent in.

Max hurried out and shut the door.

"Turn around." Max said; Kyle looked at him.

"What? NO!" Kyle snapped out and Max lost it.

"Turn around!" Max commanded and Kyle, reluctantly turned around while Max held his hand over the doorknob.

"I swear; if something has happened to my father, I'm coming after you." Kyle hissed out. Max's hand turned red and he turned around.

"Your father is safe, he wants you to stay here out of harm's way." Max explained as he picked up the radio and turned to face Kyle once more. "Stay here and don't let him out." Max warned before running off once more.

Kyle turned to the cupboard and twisted the knob, only to find that it was locked, Kyle hurried over to the table and grabbed his keys; he looked up and looked at the display of guns in front of him.

XXXXX

Valenti hurried into the office and looked at Pierce, who was sitting back in the chair, with his feet on the desk.

"Nice to see you Sheriff." Pierce greeted and Valenti looked at him.

"I need your help." Valenti stated and Pierce looked at him.

"Why should I help you?" Pierce asked. "You shot me remember. It hurt like hell by the way." Pierce remarked and Valenti smirked.

"Right now, I know that they are disabling your men right now. They are planning to kill every person on this earth, one by one." Valenti stated and Pierce scoffed.

"Like they could disable my men." Pierce stated and Valenti shrugged as he walked over to his filing cabinet.

"Why don't you try calling them?" Valenti suggested. Pierce lifted his radio and called the Agent's names only to find that there were no answers, he tried once more, receiving the same results, he turned to Valenti.

"I want those aliens." He snapped out and Valenti nodded.

"One thing first, my son and I are cleared from this and my father gets out of the home. All three of us are safe and we won't be disturbed about this ever again." Valenti bargained and Pierce looked at him thoughtfully.

"We'll give you new identifies and you will leave the country, you will be forgotten and no one will bother you." Pierce stated and Valenti nodded.

XXXXX

Max hurried over to the jeep where Tess was looking around the area while shooting Liz concerned looks and Liz had her eyes closed.

"Hey." Max greeted and Tess looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Tess asked and Max nodded while stroking back Liz's hair.

"She doesn't use her powers a lot so it takes a lot of energy." Max explained as he lifted Liz into his arms. Tess hurried out of the jeep and stood next to him, they waited until the car had past and hurried over to the U.F.O Centre. Liz had turned her face into the crook of Max's neck and clutched his shirt.

"Max." She mumbled as they stepped into the building. Max hurried up to the manager's room with Liz while Tess stopped in front of Isabel. Isabel looked over Tess shoulder and met Tess's eyes. Isabel nodded slightly and Tess grabbed Isabel's hand, pulling her up the stairs.

Valenti and Pierce were at the bottom of the steps, hiding behind the wall.

"We go in and kill them." Pierce whispered.

"What about the civilians?" Valenti asked and Pierce shrugged.

"Sometimes there are sacrifices." Pierce stated as they both walked toward the front only for the lights to go out.

There was a clatter and a thud before the lights came back on. Pierce and Valenti found themselves on their back on the floor, looking into the barrels of the guns held by Max and Michael.

XXXXX

Pierce found himself strapped to a chair in front of the projector while Michael was holding Valenti. Max walked up to Valenti.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Max spat out and looked Michael was a nod. Michael grabbed Valenti and dragged him to another room where he un cuffed him.

"I thought you couldn't be trusted, I'm glad you proved me wrong." Michael stated and Valenti nodded as Michael left the room to see the rest of the gang.

Max, Michael, Isabel and Liz were standing in front of Pierce.

"What do we do with him?" Max asked as he motion to Pierce who was sitting on the chair.

"I say we kill him." Isabel said with a glare toward Pierce.

"No, I say we torture him." Michael stated.

"We can't really kill him right now, we could try and torture the information of Naseco out of him." Max suggested and the three of them nodded.

"That's good idea, we need the information on where Naseco is so that Liz can be reunited with him." Michael said as he hugged Liz and stroked her hair. Liz was watching Pierce.

"Why don't you just forget about him, he probably dead." Pierce snapped and Michael felt Liz tense and sensed she was on the verge of losing control. Michael took Liz to the other room, where Alex, Tess and Maria was, and sat her on the chair. He knelt down to her level.

"I want you to stay in here till we get information where Naseco is okay?" Michael said and Liz nodded. Michael kissed her forehead and stalked out of the room. He walked up to Pierce and grabbed him around the throat.

"If I was you, I'd keep my mouth shut about Naseco when I'm around Liz, she has enough problems without the fact that Naseco might be dead and I'm not having her to be more upset, Isabel go and stay with her, I have a feeling that she might do something stupid." Michael said and Isabel nodded.

"What are we going to do about Pierce?" Max asked and Michael shrugged.

"Don't know. Max, about Liz, I'm worried about her." Michael said and Max looked at her.

"What do you mean? I mean I checked her over after we escaped and I didn't find anything wrong with her." Max said and Michael nodded.

"That was before she discovered that Naseco is still with the F.B.I you saw how she was at the carnival, what if she totally loses it?" Michael said and Max nodded.

"If we can just get the information out of Pierce, then everything will be fine!" Max muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

XXXXXX

"Isabel, what are your powers?" Liz asked.

"Dream walking." Isabel replied and Liz looked at her.

"Do you think you can get into Pierce's mind and get the information of where Daddy is?" Liz asked and Isabel looked at her and nodded, she closed her eyes and concentrated on getting into Pierce's mind, she got bit and pieces at first but soon hit the memory of Naseco being put into a van and the bag being zipped up.

"Take him to Hondo and wait for my call." Pierce said and the men nodded.

Isabel gasped as she broke out of the dream walk.

"I'm sorry, it looked like he was dead." Isabel said and Liz burst into tears as Isabel reached over and hugged her while rocking her back and forward.

"I'll go and tell the guys." Alex whispered as he exited the room and Isabel nodded while still rocking Liz and Maria was rubbing Liz's back.

"Max, Michael." Alex hissed and the two guys looked over and came over to Alex, still keeping Pierce in their range. "Isabel dream walked Pierce, it looked like Naseco's dead. Liz knows and she is extremely upset." Alex said and Michael closed his eyes and Max's heart broke.

"I'm going to see Liz." Max said as he hurried over to the room.

Isabel, Tess and Maria looked up and saw Max; they pulled away from Liz in order for Max to take over Isabel's place.

"I can't lose him Max, I need daddy too much." Liz sobbed and Max kissed her head.

"It's okay." Max whispered and something nagged Liz at the back of her mind.

"Max, do you know where the reservation is?" Liz asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked

"Daddy always told me that if something would happen to him, we had to get to Riverdog and get the stones off him, Oh Riverdog, we need to tell him, he is going to be so sad." Liz said and Max hugged her.

"Liz, we have the stones." Max said and Liz looked at him confused.

"Why would you have them? Daddy told Riverdog not to give it to anyone unless they were in danger." Liz said and trailed off, as her eyes grew wide. "Who was it?" Liz asked and Max looked away. "Max who was it? Who was it that almost died?" Liz asked and Max looked at her and sighed.

"Michael." Max said and Liz's eyes filled up with tears.

"I almost lost one of my family." Liz asked and Max hugged her.

"Everyone is fine, we are going to get Naseco and see if we can help him." Max promised and Liz nodded.

XXXXX

Kyle looked through the scenes, he saw Pierce tied to the chair and Max, Michael and Alex were talking. Pierce spotted Kyle.

"Kyle, over here!" Pierce whispered and Kyle hurried over, he started to untie Pierce.

"You need to be careful, they're dangerous. They have your father captured." Pierce whispered out and noticed the gun that Kyle had set on the floor. "What are you doing with that gun?" Pierce asked and Kyle shrugged. "Give it here." Pierce whispered and Kyle handed him the gun and went to hid back behind the screen again.

XXXXX

Both of them got up and headed out into the open area, Max went over to the rest of the gang to tell them the plan while Liz looked at Pierce and shook her head as she looked down.

"Hey Liz!" Pierce shouted and Liz turned to him with a confused look, everyone also looked over and their eyes widen when they saw a gun, the gun rang out and Liz fell backward.

Valenti took out his gun and started shooting at Pierce but missed each time.

"LIZ!" Max screamed as he hurried over to Liz, Michael raised his hand and used his powers to blast Pierce away. Max knelt down beside Liz and placed his hand over her stomach where the bullet hole was. "Liz, You have to look at me. You have to look at me." Max whispered and Liz opened her eyes slightly and Max made the connection.

He saw her breaking out of the pod and seeing Naseco for the first time. He felt her sadness at not having her brother around and her excitement that Naseco was going to adopt her. Seeing her mother for the first time and instantly latching on to her, their bond was made. Seeing Isabel and feeling as if she knew her but didn't dare to go up. He could feel her happiness about being accepted by her students at her old and new school. Her confusion and the pain of Tess telling her that no one liked her. He could feel her attraction toward him but shaking it off and chalking it up to crush. Her feeling when they both kissed for the first time but confusion after it was finished. He could feel her pain at the thought of her dad being dead.

Max and Liz gasped as the wound healed and Liz looked into Max's eyes.

"Thank you." Liz whispered and Max looked into her eyes.

"No, thank you for coming into my life." Max whispered as he gently kissed her on the lips. Liz gently kissed him back.

"Max! Pierce won't wake up!" Maria shouted and both of them broke away, Max pulled Liz up to his feet and both of them hurried over to the body, Max knelt down and placed his hand over him to try and revive him but nothing.

"I can't heal him, he's dead." Max said.

Valenti had knelt down beside Pierce and picked up the gun, he looked at it in confusion.

"It's one of mine." Valenti whispered out, attracting everyone's attention, Valenti stood up and pulled away the screen only to see Kyle lying on the floor with a bullet hole in his chest.

Liz's hands went to her mouth as she choked back a sob, Tess, and Maria was stunned while Isabel was clutching Alex's hand tightly. Max's grip tightened on Liz once more as the image of her being shot came back to him.

Valenti was holding Kyle's body to his as he looked toward Max.

"Help him please, help him!" Valenti begged; everyone just looked at Max who gulped.

Max knelt down beside Kyle and placed a hand over Kyle's chest, soon there was a bright light as the bullet hole began to heal. Everyone watched in amazement as Kyle woke up in confusion. Valenti looked at Max.

"I will be there for anything you need. You can count on me." Valenti stated and Max nodded. "If you excuse me, I need time alone with my son." He whispered and Max moved away toward Michael.

Michael was standing next to the shelves. Max came up behind him. "It wasn't your fault." Max said and Michael looked at him.

"Max I'm a killer, you heal, I kill." Michael snapped and Max shook his head.

"He shot Liz and he would have shot all of us if you hadn't stopped him." Max said.

"That's the point Max, I wanted him dead." Michael said and Max looked at him.

Maria came up behind Michael and placed her hand on his shoulder, Michael pulled away and looked at Maria.

"You have to stay away from me." Michael snapped and Maria looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Maria demanded.

"You saw what happen, I'm dangerous and I'm not in control of my powers." Michael said and Maria shook her head.

"I don't care Michael, why can't you just let us be together." Maria cried.

"Maybe because I love you too much." Michael said and walked off with Maria looking at his retreating back with a stunned look on his face.

"You need to go and find Naseco on your own, I'll be here when you need me okay?" Alex said and Isabel nodded as she kissed Alex and hugged him then walked off.

"I'm coming with you." Tess said and everyone looked at her then sighed at the determined look on her face and nodded.

"Liz, you are to stay in the Pod Chamber, I'm not letting you see Naseco till we find him, okay?" Max said and Liz nodded. All four of them hurried out of the UFO centre toward the jeep so that they could take Liz to the Pod chamber before going to Hondo.

XXXXX

In Hondo, the F.B.I agents surrounded the van as they looked out into the distance for any intruder. One of the F.B.I agents showed up in his car and walked over to them.

"Why are we all here?" He asked.

"Pierce told us to come here." The other one said and the guy looked him, confused.

"No he didn't." The guy said and slumped down as Isabel hit him with a pole. Max came up behind the other guy and knocked him out while Michael opened the door and pulled the zip down.

"That's him." Max said as he and Isabel got into the back while Michael rushed round to the front.

XXXXX

Soon all of them were in the cave, Naseco was lying on the ground with Liz, Max, Michael, and Isabel sitting next to him with the crystals in their hands and Tess was standing at the cave entrance.

"Are you sure this is the right body?" Isabel asked Max and Max nodded.

"This was the form we saw him last in." Max said and Isabel sighed.

"Let hope that it is the right one." Isabel said and everyone concentrated on the crystal that was in his or her hands. Soon the crystals began to light up. Max, Liz, and Tess watched with interested as Naseco began to change form and soon changed back to his normal Jeff Parker form.

"Daddy!" Liz squealed when Naseco sat up, she lunched herself into his arms and hugged him. "I knew you wouldn't leave us." Liz whispered as she hugged him, Jeff stroked her hair, delighted that she was safe.

"You are not ready to be alone yet sweetie." Naseco whispered back, Isabel, Max, and Michael looked at them with huge smiles, they were delighted that Naseco was alive and that Liz was happy. Liz pulled away and both of them stood up, Liz walked over to them and all four of them smiled at each other, delighted to be together once more.

"We need to know how to work the orbs." Max said as he looked at Naseco and Naseco shrugged.

"I don't know how to work them." Naseco said and looked behind the gang and saw Tess standing there in the corner. "She doesn't belong here." Naseco said and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, she's Max's girlfriend, she has every right to be here." Liz sighed, exasperated and Naseco rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, if you are not the leader, then who is?" Max asked feeling confused.

Naseco just looked at him, Isabel and Michael looked toward him too, and Max looked down at Liz and saw that she was smiling slightly up at him and that when Max knew he was the King. "Pierce is dead, we're gonna need someone to take over the unit and make sure that they won't come after us again." Max said as he looked toward Naseco, Liz caught on and looked at Naseco.

"Do you have to?" Liz asked and Naseco looked at her.

"Yes sweetie I do, but I promise to come back the minute everything is fine and safe." Naseco swore and Liz nodded and hugged Naseco once more then pulled away and stood next to Max, who pulled her into a hug. Naseco changed himself into Pierce.

"I'll be back." Naseco/Pierce said in his best terminator voice, which caused Liz to laugh, and he smiled and kissed her forehead before exiting the cave.

"We need to know what the orbs contains." Max said as he picked up one of the orb and walked over to Liz. Michael picked up the other one and turned to Isabel, both couple placed their hands on it and concentrate.

Soon a blinding light filled the entire cave and there was a vision of a woman standing in front of them.

"This form I have taken is to help you understand what I'm about to say. My son, you were and are the beloved leader of our kind, I have sent you down with your wife and Queen from your past," The lady started and Max and Liz looked at each other startled. Isabel turned to Max.

"It's our mother Max, she's so beautiful." Isabel whispered with tears running down her face.

"My daughter, I have sent you down with you betroth and your brother's second in command. You will only be able to see the enemies within them, please defeat them, and come home where I will be waiting to hold you in my arms and welcome you home. Please come back to me and be safe, I love you."

The light faded and all four of them looked at each other in a shock.

"I knew there was something important that was waiting for us, but I didn't know what it was." Michael said and everyone nodded.

Tess stood to the side in a stunned shock, Max was married to Liz, and they had to be together. Max looked over toward Liz and smiled.

"Max, what are we going to do? I mean..." Liz started but Max shook his head and placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it right now." Max said and Liz nodded. Max looked over at Tess and sighed as he walked over to her, he gripped her elbow lightly and led her outside the cave.

"Max..." Tess asked with hope shining in her eyes but Max shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tess, I told you before that that I love you as a sister, I'm not in love with you, I'm sorry." Max said and Tess shook her head.

"But Max, everything we've been through..." Tess said and Max sighed.

"Tess I told you before that we couldn't be together as I was scared that one day I would hurt you and here it is, I'm sorry, I should have never led you on thinking that one day I would fall in love with you." Max said with sorrow showing in his eyes and Tess swallowed hard and threw him a glare.

"You are going to regret this Max Evans." Tess snapped at him and stormed off down the cliff, Max sighed as he watched her walk away and he sensed Liz come up behind her.

"Max? Where's Tess going?" Liz asked as she watched Tess storm off.

"It's totally over between us." Max said and Liz looked at him astounded.

"Max! Why did you break up with her? I thought you loved her!" Liz exclaimed and Max smiled slightly at how innocent she was.

"Liz, I love her but I'm not in love with her, I never have been, it's you." Max said as he cupped her face and Liz looked into his eyes and saw the love shining and her heart melted.

"I love you too." Liz whispered and Max leaned down to kiss her on the lips but they were intruppted by a cough.

Isabel and Michael stood at the side, watching them with a confused look on their face and Liz knew what it was about.

"You know, screw Destiny, if you want to be with someone else go ahead, I don't think that you two were in love with each other in our past life." Liz said and Isabel smiled gratefully at Liz.

"What about Naseco?" Michael asked and Liz shook her head.

"Just leave daddy to me, he knows how I feel about destiny and he knows how much Isabel loves Alex and Michael loves Maria." Liz said and everyone nodded and looked out toward the distance.

"What happens now?" Michael asked them all but no one had an answer.

Here's the end of New Gal, season 1 Sobs I can't believe it's finished but never fear, New Gal season 2 is coming up next week and as it is longer, I might be updating like 2 to 3 times a week, depending on my mood and image so just hold on and it will get there.

Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this and I'm really grateful for the feedback I received, you guys are the best!

Season two will be longer due to more chapters will be added, I will be following the plot in the programme but there will be some changes. It will have a lot more humour in it because I want to keep it light though there will be some dark times in the story and you will find out about the Royal Four's past. One thing, Liz's past name is NOT Ava, that's all I'm giving you.

So, look out for the next season and I hope to hear your reviews then.

Bye!

Thanks once more.

Spacegal.


End file.
